Love and Hate's Daughter
by poseidon's hufflepuff daughter
Summary: *First installment in Love and Hate's Daughter trilogy* Alina Quimby's life is far from quiet and relaxed. Being the daughter of Voldemort and Aphrodite doesn't have any benefits or does it? She was abused for her early childhood and made it to camp half blood with help. 4 years later Percy and her Hogwarts letter comes in the picture. Alina will... Read and find out!
1. Prologue

**Love and Hate's Daughter**

**Summary: Alina Quimby's life is far from quiet and relaxed. Being the daughter of Voldemort and Aphrodite doesn't have any benefits or does it? She is abused for the first six years of her life, and then she runs away, and meets Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth. She then stays in Camp Half Blood for four years, and Percy Jackson and her first quest comes into the picture. But what happens when she turns eleven, and her Hogwarts letter comes into the picture and she becomes friends with the Golden Trio (now quartette)? During all this Alina will… Read and find out! Draco/OC, with temporary Harry/OC There will still be Hinny and Percabeth!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

-Prologue-

Aphrodite's POV

What did I do? I slept with that wretched guy Voldemort and I am now with child! What has gotten into me! I decided to have an affair with another guy and pretend the child was his. I lived with Robert Quimby for a week before the child was born. We decided on Alina, which means light. Alina Ruby Quimby. When I had to leave I was devastated. I knew Robert would eventually start abusing this beautiful child. "Good luck Alina," I whispered. I knew she would have a tough life. "With everything. I love you." Then I left.


	2. 6 years later: The Runaway

6 years later: The Runaway

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! She's on the run and its 6 years after the prologue. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! Enjoy! :) **

**She'll seem older than 6 because of the way she's been treated.**

Alina POV: 6 years old

I lay on the floor in agony after the beating my father gave me. Tonight a monster has somehow gotten into our house in Washington D.C. **(A/N: It's close to Virginia…)** My father, Robert, had yelled at me for endangering himself and my 4 year old little sister, Ellie. Ellie was born after an affair with a mortal woman, and my father dotes on her. He hates me though. I was told that I was a demigod, daughter of Aphrodite, during one of the beatings. He always called me 'freak' and 'disgrace to the family.' I lost my innocence early, and I am but six years old.

But that will change, because tonight I am planning to run away. As soon as my so called father and Ellie were asleep, I sneak to the pantry and grab some food, and a couple of water bottles. Then, I sneak into my father's room, go to his wallet, and take a 50. That would last me a while. Then, I would pray to my mom that I make it safely somewhere, and I gain some allies, but that's highly unlikely.

I then leave the house, taking one long look at it before I leave. I start walking away from it. This is probably a strange sight to some mortals, an innocent-looking 6 year old girl walking down the street with a little backpack, but luckily no one saw me, thank the gods.

-Hey I'm a page breaker!-

I have probably walked miles by now. It was dead of night, and a clock tower just a little bit farther away says 4 am. I stop at a little alley, and decided to call it a night, silently thanking my mother that I made it this far.

The next morning, I keep walking. My stomach was rumbling. I look down at the 50 dollar bill I stole. _This will be useful. _I find a Pizza Hut, and walk in towards the order station. The server, an unusually large man, turned to me with a fake smile. "And what is a little girl like you doing alone by yourself?" He says. I decide to make up some excuse. "My mother's in the car," I say. He nods. "I will take a slice of cheese pizza," I say, handing him the 50.

He hands me the slice of pizza in a box. "Here you are, Daughter of Aphrodite," he says with an evil smile. _MONSTER ALERT! _

The man, I realize, is very tall. Then it hit me. He is a Lastrogonyian Giant. **(A/N: Sorry if I spelled that wrong, I don't have a copy of Sea of Monsters at the moment, remember the dodge ball game?) ** I start to run, but he pulls me back. "They say you'll be really powerful when you're older Alina," he says. "That you will be a hero." _Not feeling very heroic right now._

"Not on my watch," he says, picking me up. He had his mouth open. _I realize he was going to eat me. _This is the end, unless some sort miracle happens. Someone yells, and a sword is put in the Giant's foot. He screams in pain, and lets go of me. Before I fall into the ground, I am pulled into someone's arms. They were safe, and strong. It was only a matter of time before I blacked out.

I wake up. I noticed I was at a house. It was like a safe house. And I was in a bed. "Hello?" I say. A girl hurries in. She had black hair and electric blue eyes she looked about twelve. "Luke, Annabeth. She's awake." She says. A boy of about 14 and a girl about 8. **(A/N: In this she's 8 not 7) **"Where am I?" I say. "Do you want to kill me too?" I ask. The boy shakes his head. "No," he says. "We're… like you." He says. "Demigods?" I ask. They all nod. "I'm Luke," he says. "This is Thalia," he says gesturing to the first girl, "and Annabeth."

I didn't want to be called Alina. "Call me… Lina." I say. "Lina," Annabeth says. "I like it." I laugh, and for the first time, I actually feel happy. "So," I say. "Thank you for saving me, and I think I've caused enough trouble for you. I'll just go now." I say. "No, stay." Annabeth says. "Luke, can she come with us?" "Please?" Thalia says. "Look at her, the poor girl's hungry." She examined me, and I could tell she was looking at the scars from my father. "Lina, are those scars?" She says. "No… they're…. just…. Fine. They are. I was abused by my father. End of story." I say. "I'm sorry," Thalia says. "It's okay," I say. "You don't have to give me pity." But instead all three of them pulled me in for a hug. "Welcome to our family, Lina."

-Two weeks later-

We were attacked by some nasty monsters, and Thalia's leg isn't faring too well. We were running through the woods, and Luke was holding both Annabeth and I's hands. "We're almost there!" He says. Annabeth and I roll our eyes. "You said that ten minutes ago." She says.

We reached this house. It was pretty big. "This is my mom's house," he tells us. He shudders. "Is your mom really horrible? Annabeth asks. "Can we see her?" I add. "NO!" He snaps at us. "Um… I mean… wait here… everything will be alright." Suddenly, a voice booms, "You should not have come here." We gasp. It was none other than… Hermes. "Father," Luke said disdainfully. "You should not have come," he says. "But you did. Come in the house, and bring your friends with you. "Thalia, Annabeth, and Alina." Hermes says. Beaming at us. "Alina?" Whispers Thalia and Annabeth. "I'll explain later."

We walk in. "Why don't your friends head into the kitchen?" Hermes says to Luke. He nods. Thalia, Annabeth, and I walk into the kitchen. Luke's mom puts medicine on Thalia's leg and bandages it. "My real name is Alina," I explain to them, "even though I completely hate that name, it ties to my past, so I'm calling myself Lina." I say. They nod, and I silently thank them for respecting that.

Suddenly we hear Luke yell "Thalia! Annabeth! Lina! We're leaving!" We scramble after him.

-One month later-

We were going to the camp that Luke set up for us. But a band of girls that looked to be about Thalia's age stopped us. "Greetings young maidens and _boy._" "Who are you?" I blurt out. The girl kneeled down to my level, which I don't like, it made me seem like a little kid. Wait a second; I am a little kid… oh well. "Well I am Zoe Nightshade, leader of the Hunters of Artemis," she says to me. Luke pulled me protectively behind him. "What do _you_ want?" He snapped. "To have Thalia join us, and maybe these two," she says, looking at Annabeth and I. "We are most definitely not joining you," Thalia snaps. "Why not, they sound fun," I say. "Lina, you will have to swear off boys and never see Luke again," she explains patiently. "Oh," I say. "You will regret this, Thalia Grace," she warns and they all leave. We just keep walking.

-Six months later-

I lay in a bed one night, and I smile at the thought of how close of a family we have become. We help each other in our times of need. I suddenly see a boy, rummaging through our little food cooler. I get out of the bed, and realize his legs are… goats' legs. "LUKE! THALIA! ANNABETH!" I scream. They all get out of bed. "Lina, what is it?" Thalia asks. "That!" I point at the goat-thing. The goat-thing turns around. Luke holds out his sword, Annabeth holds out her knife, Thalia her spear. I just stand helplessly behind them, no weapon at all, just stealth and this little thing I got from my mother. She told me in a dream that it was charmspeak. It helps immensely.

"I'm… I'm… not here to hurt you," the goat-thing says. "I'm Grover… and I'm here to take you to camp." He says. "What _camp?_" Thalia asks. "A camp like a safe house for demigods," Grover says. "Which would be good for these two, they're so young," he says. "We were fine without you," growls Luke. "Luke, please," Thalia says. "We can't just keep wandering around forever, look Annabeth is 8 and Lina is only 6. They need a place to grow up," Thalia says. "Plus, if we keep going on like this, there's a high chance we'll all be dead in a year." He sighs. "Fine." He says. "I have one question Grover," I say. "Why do you look like half of a goat?" I say. "It's because I'm a satyr," he says. "Satyrs are half-goat half-human." He explains. "Oh," I say.

-Two weeks later-

We've been led through a bunch of twists and turns. Grover stops at a lair. "I think this is a shortcut to Camp Half-Blood," he says. We go in the lair. Suddenly I don't hear any footsteps anymore, and I hear voices, but I don't know what they are saying. "Annabeth?" I call. "I'm here," she says. "Where are Luke, and Thalia, and Grover?" "I'm not sure," she says. We walk into a room and gasp. Luke, Thalia, and Grover were there, all tied up.

A Cyclops was there. The Cyclops turned to Annabeth. "Now, Annabeth, don't worry. I love you. You can stay with me forever." He speaks in a male voice and I can tell that it was her dad. Annabeth looked horror-stricken. He turns to me, and speaks in my so-called father's voice. "Alina, I'm so sorry for what I did to you. Come back to me. Stay with me forever." He said. Without warning Annabeth stabbed him in the foot, and I run to untie Thalia and Luke's ropes. They took it from there.

-Hey look it's a page breaker!-

We were running for our lives. Monsters were on our tails. We have reached Half-Blood Hill. "Luke! Grover!" Thalia called. "Take Annabeth and Lina and go!" She says. "I'll hold them off." She adds. "NO!" We all scream. Thalia spoke softly to Luke and Grover. Luke grimaced and picked me up. I kicked and screamed against his grip. I was NOT letting Thalia die. Annabeth was doing the same thing with Grover. Then, everything went black….

I wake up on a bed. My first thought is _Thalia._ "WHERE'S THALIA!" I scream at the girl hovering over me. "Shhh just rest. My name is Silena Beauregard." Luke and Annabeth came in. They were both crying. "Guys where's Thalia?" I ask. "Lina… Thalia sacrificed herself. She's now that big pine tree," Luke said. I screamed. I sobbed. I couldn't be comforted. Soon, I stopped knowing I had Luke, I had Annabeth. I finally had a real family. I would ALWAYS remember Thalia.

**A/N: How was that? That was sort of prologue part 2…. Next chapter will be 4 years later… Alina will be 10 going on 11. They'll meet Percy, the quest will happen and the Hogwarts letter will be in the picture! Hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**The Draco/OC won't happen for a LONG while… be patient! **


	3. 4 years later: Meeting Percy& Prophecies

4 years later: Meeting Percy and a Prophecy

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Its 4 years later from when they're on the run. Enjoy! :) **

Alina POV

It was one normal day at Camp Half Blood. Or so it seemed. I was hanging out with my best friends, Silena and Lacy. They were pretty much the only girls in the Aphrodite cabin who weren't obsessed with makeup. Silena was my first best friend at camp, seeing as we were the youngest girls there. I remember when I was 6 everyone always looked at both me and Annabeth with pity, because we were both so young. Annabeth was respected at the Athena cabin for her intelligence. I was another story. I was put down on because I don't like being a shallow airhead. Both she and Luke were always overprotective of me, and I don't really like being protected. Luke really never was the same since his quest a few years ago, when I was 8. He was always bitter, and hating on the gods. Lacy joined camp around that time. We were all early-birds. Most people come at around Thalia's age before she... Tears come to my eyes at the thought of Thalia.

"Lina, remember when the Hunters came to camp?" Silena was saying. Lacy and I laugh. "Yeah, they burned down the Apollo, Hermes, and Ares cabins," I say.

Suddenly, Annabeth comes towards us, looking both worried, and hopeful. "What is it?" I ask. "A new camper came today," she says. "He fought the Minotaur, and won! He's the one, he must be!" Silena, Lacy, and I roll our eyes. "Give it up, you think every new camper is 'the one' that will finally let you leave for a quest," I say to her.

She whispers in such a low voice that only I could hear her, and not my friends. "It's very uncommon to win a fight against a Minotaur. Remember the Great Prophecy Lina?" She says. "No," I say. "It can't be." She looks at me gravely. "We never know."

-Time skip to 2 days later when Percy wakes up-

I was sitting on a bench by the lake with a book called Divergent that Luke stole from the camp store and gave to me. **(A/N: I HAD to do that. HUGE divergent fan here!)** I also have special glasses that make my dyslexia easier to handle. I've read the first book three times, it's awesome, the second and third are okay, but the first is the best. I think I would be a Dauntless, the faction of the brave. Tris is my role model!

Suddenly, Annabeth and some guy I don't know came to the edge of the lake. She spotted me. "Lina, this is Percy, the new camper I was talking about. Percy, this is my friend Lina." She says. "Hi," I say to him. "This is all so confusing," he says. "And she," he says, pointing at Annabeth, "isn't really helping that much with the confusion." He says. "It feels that way at first," I say to him, "but it gets easier as you go along. I've been here for four years, no escape," I say to him. "You must be going crazy!" He says. "Trust me, I already am crazy," I say grinning. I like this guy.

Annabeth pulls me aside. "We were in the bathroom earlier," she says. "Well, Clarisse was doing her 'new camper ritual.'" "You mean throwing the new camper into the toilet, and flushing it?" I say. She nods. "But then, the water spurted out of the toilet, and the entire bathroom was flooded!" She says. "But the funny thing is, he was in the only dry spot, and was completely dry!" She finishes. "You're not saying that he could be a…" I trail off. "Son of Poseidon?" She finishes off for me.

"We have to go," she says. They leave, and I turn back to Divergent. I had a feeling that this new camper would turn my life around.

It was 5:30, or 17:30, as they say at Camp-Half-Blood. They use military times here. "Hey Lina," Silena says. "Enjoying Divergent for the third time?" She says. "What it's a good book!" I say. She smirks. "I didn't say anything bad," she says innocently. Did you see the new camper, Percy?" Lacy says. "Yeah," I say. "Annabeth introduced me, he's pretty cool." And the three of us walk to dinner.

I look at my dinner plate. "Lasagna," I say to it. Lasagna immediately comes on my plate. I look at the dessert portion of it. "Chocolate cake," I say. A piece of chocolate cake sits on my plate. Now, the drink. "Fruit punch," I say. My meal is complete. It's _that_ easy at camp. Chiron pounded his hoof. "To the gods!" He says. "To the gods!" We repeat.

I take some of my chocolate cake and put it in the brazier. "To mother," I say quietly. "What's going on? Will my life change? Something tells me that this Percy guy will make my boring life into…."

I look down at my camp necklace. Annabeth carries the Great Prophecy on hers, but I carry a different prophecy, a more dangerous one. At least that's what Chiron says. He won't tell me a thing. "You'll find out when you're ready, child," he always says to me when I pester him about the prophecy I carry. But when will I be ready? My prophecy says:

_Love and Hate's Daughter will change everything,_

_Born into two entirely different worlds,_

_She will face many hardships,_

_She will be the savior of both worlds,_

_And she will be even more powerful than her father; she will defeat him,_

_And the Boy-Who-Lived and the Slytherin Prince will slowly fall in love with her,_

_And she will make two worlds forbidden to see each other collide._

That is confusing. Love and Hate's Daughter. 'Love' meant Aphrodite. But what is Hate? Chiron told me that Robert wasn't my father, thank goodness. **(A/N: She'll wish Robert were her father when she knows the truth about whose daughter she is!) **Born into two entirely different worlds. I was born into the demigod world, but what is the other one? She will face many hardships. That one makes sense. I have already, and being a demigod I will have to.

She will be the savior of both worlds? Not feeling like a savior right now, and what is this other world? She will be even more powerful than her father? Who's my father? I will defeat him? This next one's even more confusing. The Boy who lived and the Slytherin Prince will slowly fall in love with her? Two people will fall in love with me? And who the Hades are they? I'm 10, for heaven's sake! I will make two forbidden worlds collide? What is this other world? No one will tell me anything! Chiron's not of much help and something tells me that he told Annabeth and not me, the girl who this is referring to!

"Lina? Lina? Earth to Lina?" Silena was shaking my arm. "You've been brooding at the brazier for three minutes, we have to eat." She says. "Sorry," I mumble and follow her to the Aphrodite table.

Mr. D, our camp director, who never uses the real name of people, gets up. To him, I'm 'Lena' Luke is 'Lenny' and Annabeth is 'Annie Bell.' Lacy is 'Shoelace' and Silena is 'Soloria.'

"I suppose I'd better say hello to you brats," he says. "We have a new camper today, Peter Johnson." I laugh silently, because Mr. D, who knows everyone's names but gets them wrong on purpose, is laughable.

Chiron mutters something. "Sorry, Percy Jackson." I could tell he wasn't sorry at all. Hooray, and all that. Go to your silly campfire." Everyone cheers and I just laugh at his dull speech.

We went to the campfire. "You were thinking about that weird prophecy weren't you?" Lacy says. I nod. "I don't know what it means," I say. "All I know is that it's very important." She nods, knowing that's the end of the subject.

It wasn't really a cheery night for me, per se. I looked in Percy's direction. He seemed happy, I'm glad he's having a good first-day.

I fell asleep quickly.

-Time skip to day before capture the flag game-

I was riding a Pegasus around camp. Pegasus-riding is my number-one favorite camp activity at camp half blood. I was the best at it too. I saw someone at the bottom, waving. I rear my Pegasus to the ground and walk towards the boy. At first I thought it was Luke, because he often liked watching me ride the Pegasus.

It was Percy. "You're really good at riding the…. the…" "Pegasus," I say to him. I look at the river for a second. I turn around to see Percy… talking to the Pegasus? Percy turns to me. "He says he likes you." He says. "What?" I say, narrowing my eyes suspiciously. "You could talk to it?" I say. "Yeah, can't you?" He says. "No," I say to him. "That's a really rare gift, Percy." I say.

I walk away before he could say something else. This is bad, really really bad.

I decide to talk to the expert at this sort of thing. Annabeth.

I walk towards the Athena cabin, and knock on the door. One of her siblings opens the door. "Is Annabeth here?" I ask. He nods, and I walk in. This place is really dull, seriously. She was sitting at a desk, designing a blueprint of who-knows-what.

She turns around. "Lina," she says. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah fine." I say. "I was Pegasus riding, and I ran into Percy. I landed my Pegasus, and talked to him. I turn around for one second and he was talking to the Pegasus. He told me that the Pegasus said that it likes me. "Are you sure Lina?" She says. I nod. She mutters something that sounded very suspiciously like 'son of Poseidon.' "You should go," she says. "I need to think. Capture the flag's tomorrow."

I leave the cabin.

-Time skip to capture the flag day-

Tonight, after dinner, everyone was in excitement. I was chatting with Silena and Lacey. "So we're on the opposite team of Percy, Annabeth, and the Athena and Hermes' cabins. What do we do?" Silena says. "I actually want them to win," I say. "It _is_ Percy's first game." We all nod, agreeing.

For once, the three of us decided to sit out with the rest of the Aphrodite kids.

Someone taps me on the shoulder. It was Luke. "Hey Lina," he says. He looks nervous about something. "Um, are you okay?" I ask. He nods. "Sorry I haven't been talking to you much," he says. "You haven't been talking to anyone much," I say to him, quite harshly. "Not to mention that you only talked to Annabeth once since the solstice," I snap at him. He sighs. "I know. You'll understand sooner or later." He leaves. Gods I miss the old, loving, caring Luke. What happened?

Silena, Lacy and I sit out for the first time in… forever.

Eventually I hear cheering and the blue team has Luke hoisted on their shoulders. I see Percy in the creek, with cuts on his body. Clarisse, no doubt. I was familiar with Annabeth's plans. She often got Athena to ally with Aphrodite, because I am a good fighter, and no one thinks a little 10 year old girl would do too much damage right? They're all wrong then.

I hear Annabeth tell Percy to step out of the water, and his cuts were all gone. _Yep. Son of Poseidon. _

I hear a growl. A large, black hound comes, and its eyes were staring right at Percy. I drew my knife that Luke gave me when I was 9.

Chiron shoots at it though, and it disappeared. Good.

"Someone inside the camp summoned it," Chiron said gravely. Clarisse, naturally, blamed Percy.

"You're wounded," Annabeth says to Percy. "Get in the water. Watch this," she says. "Look—I don't- know-why," Percy stammers, but we were all staring at the trident above his head.

"Poseidon," Chiron says. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, son of the Sea God."

_This summer was about to get a whole lot interesting._

**A/N: How do you guys like the chapter? Hope you enjoyed this! I wanted to get this done because I'm going to a waterpark tomorrow with my GS troop! :)**


	4. Leaving and Furies

"Escaping" and Furies

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thanks for everyone who favorite me, reviewed me, and followed me. Two reviews, and three favorites and follows! You guys are awesome! Enjoy the chapter :)**

Alina POV

I noticed Percy was having a hard time at camp. Everyone steered clear of him like he was a disease, Annabeth was clearly worked up about something since Percy got here, and even my best friends were a little wary. I know they meant well, I mean all of a sudden a son of Poseidon shows up during camp? I have to admit that's suspicious. But that doesn't stop me from feeling bad for him.

One day, I decide to visit him in the Poseidon cabin. I knock on the door, and it opens. "Lina, right?" He says. I nod. "I wanted to check up on you. I noticed that no one was talking to you much." He nods. "Ever since I got claimed as the son of Poseidon." He says. "Well," I say. "You're a child of the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. There aren't any of those. Not to mention a hellhound came into the middle of camp, everyone's suspicious; they'll get over it eventually." I reassure him.

"Is your friend Annabeth always this tense?" He says. "Usually when she's like that, she's coming up with a plan," I reply. "But she's not bad; she's had a tough life. Plus, you can be an idiot kelp head sometimes." He laughs. "But, I promise, they'll get over it eventually." I say, just about to turn the doorknob.

I leave the cabin, and I bump into someone. "Annabeth?" I ask. She doesn't answer, but instead pulls me into the Athena cabin. "Listen, what we say in here cannot be repeated to anyone, understand?" I nod. "Here's what I heard. Remember when we visited Olympus for the solstice?" I nod. "Zeus's lightning bolt was stolen, and he is blaming Poseidon for it, but an immortal cannot steal another immortal's possessions. So, Zeus is blaming Percy, Poseidon's son.

"WHAT?" I say. "But Percy didn't steal it! Zeus is insane thinking that!"

"Lina," she warns. "Insane is not the word to describe the king of Olympus." I sigh and huff. "Fine," I say. "But he didn't steal it." I say. With that, I walk out of the Athena cabin.

A couple of days later after that, I sat on the bench by the lake. I was almost finished with Divergent.

I feel a tap on the shoulder. It was Grover. "What is it?" I ask him. "Chiron wants to see you Lina," he says. I nod and follow him to the Big House.

I come into the Big House, where I see Percy and Annabeth standing there. "You wanted to see me Chiron?" I say to him. He nods. "Yes, dear." He says.

"I assume you've already heard about how Percy was framed for seeing the lightning bolt?" I nod. "In order to… what can I say… appease Zeus, we are issuing a quest to find the lightning bolt and to return it to Zeus. Percy can have three companions on this quest." He finishes. "Grover and Annabeth. For his third companion, he has chosen you."

"Normally, I wouldn't let someone as young as 10 years old go on a quest, but you have been here a long time, with a lot of experience and training." He says. "So, you'll go on this quest."

"I get to escape!" I say. Everyone looks at me funny. "I mean leave."

"No time to waste," Chiron says. "I think you should all get packing."

I go to the Aphrodite cabin, where Silena and Lacy were waiting for me. "What happened?" They say. "I'm leaving," I say. "I'm going on a quest!"

"You've been wanting one for so long!" Lacy says. "I know!" Silena looks worried. "Promise us you won't do anything stupid?" She says. "I make no promises," I say to her. "But I'll try." The three of us chat, excitedly and nervously while they help me pack. I pack three extra changes of clothes, my Divergent book, some mortal money Luke stole for me that I saved, some drachmas, a toothbrush and toothpaste, and my silver knife, in a small purple bag that I have.

I meet up with Annabeth, Grover, and Percy at Half-Blood-Hill. I run to Thalia's tree and hug it. I do this a lot, and some people think I'm weird, or strange for doing so, but to me hugging this pine tree is like hugging Thalia herself. "Wish me luck, Thalia," I whisper to the tree.

Chiron was waiting for us, with Argus, our head of security, who has eyes all over his body.

I hear footsteps and Luke comes running up the hill carrying a pair of basketball shoes. "Just wanted to say good luck," Luke says to Percy. "I thought you could use these." Luke hands Percy the sneakers, which I already knew were magical shoes from Hermes.

"Maia!" Luke says. Wings sprout out of the shoes, and Percy drops them. They flap around on the ground until the wings folded up and disappeared. Luke talks to Percy for a while and gives a hug to Annabeth.

He then turns to me. "And you Lina promise me you'll stay safe alright?" _Oh, NOW you want me to be safe! You neglected me for the last six months! _I nod as he embraces me.

I smirk as I see Annabeth look as if she's going to pass out. "You still like him don't you?" I say. "No, I got over him." I snicker. "Yeah, you probably like Percy." She groans. "Why do I want to go anywhere with a seaweed brain and a hot-headed daughter of the love-goddess?" I smirk at her. "You love me." She sighs and rolls her eyes.

Daughter of the love-goddess. I remember the first time I met my mother, Aphrodite. It was only six months ago, at the solstice. She had smoothed my hair and told me about how she had to leave me with Robert for my own good, because it would be even worse leaving me in the care of my real father's "followers" as she calls them. According to my mother, my real father is "half dead." But I don't know what that means. My real father has followers? But even Aphrodite won't tell me anything. I'll find out when I'm ready.

Someone shakes my shoulder. It was Percy. "Lina, we have to get into the van." He says. "Oh, right." I say.

I look at the real world through the car. It is amazing. I haven't realized how long we've been here. Four years.

I smirk as Percy and Annabeth argue. Oh, as the daughter of the love goddess, I just know that they will be the perfect couple! Oh great, now I'm sounding like the kids in my cabin.

Argus unloaded our bags, and made sure we got our tickets for the bus. Then, we were on our own. We played a game with one of Grover's apples for no reason while waiting for the bus. The game ended when Grover ate the apple—core, stem, and all. He blushes, but Percy, Annabeth, and I were too busy cracking up.

The bus finally came. As the last few passengers get on, I notice something strange; they looked like triplet demon grandmothers…wait a second…The Furies… or Kindly One's.

Percy turns to Annabeth. "I thought you said they could be dispelled for a lifetime!" He says. "That's if you're lucky, you're obviously not!" She replies.

One of them got up.

"I need to use the restroom," says the Fury.

"So do we," said the other two Furies.

They walk towards us.

"Percy, take my hat," Annabeth says. "Turn invisible, let them pass us." She says. "But— There's an outside chance that they may not notice us."

"I can't just leave you!" He says. "Don't worry about us," I say. "Go!" He puts the cap on, and we don't see him.

"Lina," Annabeth whispers. "Use your charmspeak, there's a chance it could work. Even if it works for a second, we can make a run for it." I nod.

The Furies transform and surround us.

"Where is it? Where?"

"He's not here!" I yell, my voice having charmspeak in it. "He's gone!"

They mutter. The charmspeak had some effect. "It's working Lina!" She says. "Run, both of you!"

We tried running to the exit, but they come to us hissing: "Charmspeak!"

Suddenly, the bus twists, turns, slams to the side, grinds metal, and throws sparks behind us. _What is Percy doing?_ It halts to a stop and the screaming passengers leave the bus.

They lash our whips at us. Annabeth and I had our knives out, yelling at them to back off. The charmspeak worked once in a while, but they caught us before we could leave.

The lead Fury hisses words at Percy, lunging at him. Annabeth gets on the Fury's back, holding her in a wrestler's hold. The other one tries to come to her aid, but I hop on its back, yanking her back away. I shove the Fury back, and the same thing happened to the other Fury.

"Zeus will destroy you!" The lead Fury says. "Hades will have your soul!"

"Get out!" Annabeth yells. "Now!" We rushed outside. A BOOM comes from the bus, along with an angry wail. "Run!" Annabeth says. "She's calling for reinforcements!" We plunge into the woods with rain pouring down, the bus in flames behind us, and nothing but darkness ahead.

_In a way, it was better than being bored at camp all the time._

**A/N: How did you like the chapter? I like reviews. *hint hint***


	5. Medusa, Gladiola, and The Gateway Arch

Medusa, Gladiola, and the Gateway Arch

**A/N: Lina will display a bit of underage accidental magic in this chapter! And yes, as mentioned in chapter 3, Annabeth does know the meaning of Lina's prophecy, so Annabeth knows what's going on with Lina, but everyone else will be confused. Enjoy the chapter! :)**

We were walking through the woods, along the New Jersey riverbank. I'm trying to get this straight. We were attacked by three Furies, all three of them, at once. That's bad. And I could have sworn, when they surrounded Annabeth, Grover and I they said _"Where is it? Where?" _They were looking for an _it_. Not a _he. _

"All three at once," Grover mutters, obviously frightened. We were all in shock. But Annabeth kept pulling us along saying: "Come on! The farther away we get the better."

"All our money was back there. Our food, clothes, everything!" Percy reminds her.

"Well maybe if you hadn't decided to jump into the fight—"

I watch them argue for a while and then I say: "I bet you in four years you two will be together." I say. "I think the Aphrodite cabin is rubbing off on you Lina," Annabeth says.

I just let them talk for a while.

We reach a sign: AUNTY EM'S GARDEN GNOME EMPORIUM. "What does it say?" Percy asks. Oh right, I still have on my special reading glasses. "Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium," I say. "How do you know that?" Percy asks. "I mean, aren't all demigods dyslexic?" He says. "Yes," I say. "But I have these special reading glasses that work for dyslexia."

I see a snack bar, and my stomach starts grumbling. I'm starving.

"Snack bar," I say. "Snack bar," says Percy and Annabeth.

"Are you all crazy?" Grover asks. "I smell monsters."

"All I smell is burgers," I say, about to knock on the door.

The door creaks open, and a woman opens the door. She wore a tall black gown, and everything was covered but her hands.

"Children it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?"

"They're…um…" Annabeth starts.

"We're orphans. We got separated from our circus caravan." Percy says. I give him a sideways look.

"Oh, my dears, you must come in. I am Aunty Em. Go straight through to the back of the warehouse, please. There is a dining area."

As soon as we got there Aunty Em told us to sit down.

"This is my treat," she says. "Thank you ma'am," Annabeth says.

Auntie Em stiffened as if Annabeth did something bad to her. "Quite all right Annabeth," she says.

"Wait a second. How did you know her name was Annabeth?" I say. "We never introduced ourselves!"

"Lucky guess dear," she says nervously. "Look the food's ready." I immediately forget what I was talking about as soon as I look at all that food. "What's that hissing noise?" Grover asks her. "Must be the deep-fryer," she says. "You have keen ears.

I immediately devoured my burger. I tune out of the conversation until I hear Annabeth say: "Two sisters?" Then Aunty Em tells the story of Athena's temple… wait a second. Athena's temple? Hissing noise? Statues everywhere? Two sisters?

_Medusa. _

I lean into Annabeth's ear. "Medusa," I whisper. "I know," she whispers back. "Do you think Percy knows?" I whisper. "No, because his head is full of kelp." She whispers back.

"Percy?" Annabeth says. "Maybe we should go. I mean, the ringmaster will be waiting.

"Such beautiful grey eyes," she says, looking at Annabeth. She reaches out as if to stroke her face, but Annabeth stands up abruptly. "We really should go," she says.

"Yes!" Grover says.

"Please dears," Medusa says. "Won't you at least sit for a pose? I rarely get to see children." Annabeth and I look at each other alarmingly. She was going to take off her headdress during the photo…I just know… _This cannot be good._

"I don't think we can ma'am," Annabeth says. "Come on Percy, Lina—"

"Sure we can," Percy says. "It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?" _The harm… is that we will be statues! _

She leads us back to the front door. "I think I'll position you. The young girls in the middle, and the young gentlemen on either side."

"I can't see you well through this veil…" She says.

"Look away from her!" Annabeth says.

"Run Percy!" I say using some charmspeak.

"Daughter of Aphrodite," she muses. "Where are you?" I start running, until she has me cornered. I look at her chest. "Look up, daughter of Aphrodite." She says. "You would make a pretty statue."

"LINA!" Someone calls out, but I don't hear them. All I was thinking about was for Medusa to get out of here and stop bothering us.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Medusa was thrown back, and landed on the floor with a thump.

Everyone runs towards me. "What happened?" Annabeth says. "I don't know," I say. "She had me cornered, and I didn't know what to do, then there was a flash of light and she fell on the floor." **(A/N: Accidental magic!) **Annabeth mutters something under her breath along the lines of accidental magic. "What did you say?" I ask her. "Nothing." She says, giving me a death-glare, daring me to question. Percy and I look at each other, but don't ask.

"That's strange," Grover says. "Do you think that she's unconscious?" Grover says, looking at Medusa. I nod. "Probably."

Percy stabs her in the head. He wraps the head and fills out a delivery slip.

The Gods

Mount Olympus, 600th Floor,

Empire State Building

New York, NY

With best wishes,

PERCY JACKSON

I bust out laughing. "You're going to send that to them?" He nods and I laugh harder.

We camp out in the woods, and decide to sleep in shifts, and I fall asleep immediately.

"Lina, wake up." A voice says. It was morning. Everyone was up but Percy. I saw Grover with a fuzzy poodle in his lap, that was pink. Annabeth tosses me a bag of chips.

"Who's that?" I ask. "Lina, this is Gladiola." Grover says. "He's our ticket west." He says. "Hello Gladiola," I say. The poodle licks me. "He likes you," Grover says. "How is he our ticket west?" I say.

Before he could explain, Percy woke up. He looks at Gladiola. "Are you talking to that thing?" He asks Grover. "Percy, meet Gladiola, Gladiola, Percy."

"Forget it I'm not saying hi to a pink poodle," He says.

"Percy, I said hello to the poodle. You say hello to the poodle." Annabeth says it in such a sweet, slow voice that I bust out laughing. "Lina, what's so funny?" She says. "You!" I say. "You are talking to him in a sweet annoying voice!" I say. "Well, yes, I tend to do that to kelp heads." I bust out laughing again.

The poodle growled. Percy said hello to the poodle.

Grover explained that Gladiola came from a rich local family who posted a $200 reward for his return.

"So we turn in Gladiola, we get money, and we buy tickets to Los Angeles. Simple." Annabeth says.

We spend two days on the Amtrak train. I was looking at a newspaper about Percy and the longer I read it, the angrier I got. I got out Divergent and started reading it from the beginning.

When I was at chapter 13 of Divergent, the train pulled into a station in St. Louis saying we had a three hour-layover before we depart for Denver.

I keep on reading as if it doesn't matter, until Annabeth shakes me. "Come on Lina, we're going sightseeing."

"Sightseeing?" I ask her.

"The Gateway Arch," she says. "This may be my only chance to ride to the top. Are you three coming or not?" Percy, Grover, and I exchange looks. I personally just want to sit here and read Divergent, but we can't exactly let her go alone.

The Arch was about a mile away from the train. We went to the top of it, and we were in an elevator car with a fat lady and her dog, a Chihuahua with a rhinestone collar.

"No parents?" The fat lady asked us. "They're below," Annabeth says. "Scared of heights."

"Oh, the poor darlings," she says. Her Chihuahua growled. "Now, now, sonny. Behave."

We get to the top. The view was phenomenal. I'm not Annabeth, but this is amazing!

The ranger announced that the observation deck would be closing soon. Percy steers us towards the exit but there wasn't room for him. "I'll wait with you," I say. Just as I was about to get out, the door closed. We all looked nervous. That was a help. Not.

I'm pacing at the bottom of the Gateway Arch, hoping Percy's alright. "He'll be alright," Annabeth says an attempt to calm me down. Until I see Percy hugging Grover. "Percy! You're safe!" I say. "We can't leave you alone for five minutes!" Annabeth says. "What happened?"

"I sort of fell." He said. "Six hundred and thirty feet?" I say.

He tells us about the Chimera, Echidna, his high-dive act, and the message of the underwater lady.

"We have to get you to Santa Monica!" Grover says. "You can't ignore a summons from your dad!"

"First things first, we have to get out of here." He says.

Somehow, we make it back on the Amtrak train without getting spotted. The train goes west, with police lights behind us.

So, I think, back to chapter 13 of Divergent.

_Quests are more dangerous than I thought. _

**A/N: How did you like the underage accidental magic part? I know it seems like too much, but Alina is powerful! I have 5 reviews, 5 favorites, and 7 follows in less than a week? You guys are seriously amazing! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :) **


	6. Luke, Ares, Zebras, and Casinos

Luke, Ares, Zebras, and Casinos

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. If I did, I would not be writing fanfiction.

Alina POV

The next afternoon, on June 14, our train rolled into Denver. I was reading the faction manifestos at the end of the book, over and over.

"Let's try to contact Chiron," Annabeth says to Percy. "I want to tell him about your encounter with the river spirit."

"We can't use phones, right?" He says. I bite my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"I'm not talking about phones," she says. _She's talking about Iris-Messaging._

We wander around downtown for half an hour, looking for a good place to Iris-Message. I think Percy was confused the entire time though, but Annabeth voted against telling him.

We finally found an empty do-it-yourself car-wash. Grover turned on the spray gun. "What exactly are we doing?" Percy asks.

"It's seventy-five cents," Grover grumbled. "I've only got two quarters."

"Here," I say, handing him my last quarter.

"Excellent," Grover says. "We could do it without a spray bottle, of course, but the connection isn't as good, and my arm gets tired of pumping."

"What are you talking about?" Percy asks.

"I-Ming." Grover says.

"Instant messaging?" Percy says.

"Iris messaging," Annabeth corrects him. She explains about how Iris carries messages.

She tosses Percy's drachma into the air. "Half Blood Hill." She says.

I could see the porch of the Big House, and Luke was standing there. Personally, I wasn't that ecstatic to see him. He just reminded me of how much I miss the loving and caring Luke, who gave me piggyback rides when I was younger. Plus, Annabeth might be oblivious that something is different about him, but I'm certainly not.

"Luke" Percy calls.

He turns. "Percy? Is that Annabeth and Lina too? Thank the gods! Are you guys okay?"

Maybe he does still care about me and Annabeth… Shut up Lina you can't go all soft. I have a feeling he will betray us. And it will hurt Annabeth more than me, because I had my suspicions on this before.

"We're…uh…fine." Annabeth says, straightening her shirt and wiping her loose hair away from her face. "We thought—Chiron—I mean—" Yep, it will hurt her more than me.

"He's down at the cabins. We're having some issues with the campers." He says.

"What sort of issues?" I ask him.

"They're taking sides," he says. "Word leaked out about the Zeus and Poseidon thing. Aphrodite, Ares, and Apollo are backing Poseidon, more or less. Athena is backing Zeus."

I nod. "Are Silena and Lacy okay?" I ask. He nods. "I'll tell them you're alright Lina, they're worried sick." I nod.

"Where's Grover?" Luke says. "Is he alright?"

"I'm right here," Grover called.

"What's that noise?" Luke yells.

"I'll take care of it!" Annabeth says. "Lina, Grover, come on!" I was glad I left.

When we get back, we decide to find some dinner, and soon we were sitting in a booth of a chrome diner. Families around us were drinking malts and sodas. I see girls my age sitting with their families. I feel a pang of jealousy. They can still be kids. I was forced to grow up young.

The waitress comes over to us. She raises her eyebrow. "Well?" She says.

"We um want to order some dinner," Percy says.

"You kids got money to pay for it?"

I was about to use charmspeak on her, when the entire building shakes and a huge motorcycle pulls up to the curb.

The guy walked into the diner. As I got a closer glimpse of him—and got frightened for a moment—I realized that he was Ares.

I whisper to Annabeth, "That's Ares."

"I know," she says.

"Do you think he was on another date with my mom?" I say, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Lina!" She warns. "You don't want to get on Ares' bad side!"

"Fine!" I say. "You're no fun!"

Everyone rose, as if they were hypnotized, but he waved his hand and they all sat down, the conversations starting again.

"It's on me," the biker says. He slides into our booth, squashing Annabeth and I against the window.

He looks at the waitress. "Are you still here?" He says. He points at her, and she stiffens, then marches back to the kitchen.

He gives Percy a grin. "So, you're old Seaweed's kid, huh?" he says.

"What's it to you?" He says.

"Percy, this is—" Annabeth starts to say.

"S'okay," Ares says. "I don't mind a little—"

I tune out for a while. Blame the ADHD.

The waitress brings the food. Ares hands her gold drachmas. She looks nervously at the coins. "But these aren't…"

Ares pulls out his huge knife and starts to clean his fingernails. "Problem, sweetheart?" He says. She leaves.

I eat the food and tune out again, until I hear:

"I left my shield at an abandoned water park here in town. I was going on a little… date with my girlfriend," he says eyeing me.

"Having fun with my mother?" I say to him.

"Lina—" Annabeth warns.

"S'okay," he says. "I don't think she meant it that way. And yes, I was! Before we were interrupted. I left my shield behind," he says, turning to Percy. "I want you to fetch it for me."

"Why don't you get it yourself?" Percy says.

"Why don't I turn you into a prairie dog, and run you over with my Harley? Because I don't feel like it. A god is giving you an opportunity to prove yourself, Percy Jackson. Will you prove yourself a coward?"

I tune out after that, too.

When I tune back in, I realize that Ares has left. "What happened?"

"We have to go to a waterpark, to find Ares's shield," Annabeth says.

"It's probably some sort of trick," Percy says. "Forget Ares, let's just go."

"We can't," Annabeth says. "You can't ignore the gods unless you want serious bad fortune. He wasn't kidding about turning you into a prairie dog."

"This waterpark… He acted almost scared. What would make a war god run away like that?"

"I'm afraid we'll have to find out," Annabeth says.

The main gate was padlocked, and inside the place looked sad and creepy. The park, called WATERLAND now read WAT R A D.

"If Ares brings his girlfriend here for a date I'd hate to see what she looks like," Percy says.

Oh that does it!

"That's my mother Aphrodite goddess of love you're talking about. Insult her again and things won't be very pretty," I snarl, glaring at him. He nods. "Now," I say sweetly. "Where were we?"

"Lina's right," Annabeth says. "You don't want to insult Aphrodite, she's very temperamental. And so are some of her children," she says, giving me a look.

"Hey!" I say indignantly. "I am not temperamental!"

Annabeth was the only person whom my death threats don't work on.

"How do we get in?" Percy asks, trying to change the subject.

"Maia!" Grover yells. He flew over the fence.

The rest of us had to climb the old fashioned way.

No monsters came to get us. There wasn't any noise. It was a little eerie, in my opinion.

We find a souvenir shop that was left open. It has clothes in it. Fresh clothes. My bag was still on the destructed bus, and all that was saved was my book, which was in my big sweater-pocket at the time, and some money that came in handy, and of course my silver knife but no clothes.

"Clothes," I say. "Fresh clothes," Annabeth adds.

"Yeah," Percy says. "But you can't just—"

"Watch," we say. We grab clothes form the racks and go into the changing rooms. I put on a blue Waterland t-shirt, white floral print pants, and some surf shoes. I haul over a purple backpack much like the one before, but it said Waterland on it, and stuff more things in it, and we go out to meet Percy and Grover. Soon the four of us were walking advertisements.

"So," Percy says. "Ares and Aphrodite, they have a thing going?"

"Percy…" I warn. I personally didn't like the thought of my mom dating Ares. My mom is loving and Ares is… Ares.

We see an empty pool area. There were some statues of Cupid to the side, I noticed. The sign above read: THRILL RIDE O' LOVE: THIS IS NOT YOUR PARENTS' TUNNEL OF LOVE!

At the bottom of the empty pool was a pink and white two-seater boat, and in the left seat, was Ares's shield. This is it? Oh wait… I see a Greek letter. Eta.

"I'll go with you," I say. "No," he says, a bit wary. "You and Grover stay here for backup in case something goes wrong. Annabeth, come with me—"

"Are you kidding?" She says. "Me, go with you to the…the… 'Thrill Ride of Love'? What if somebody saw me?" She says.

"Who will see you?" Percy says.

"Fine," Percy says. I'll go myself."

Annabeth follows him, muttering something about boys. She gives me a look. "You kids have fun," I say, like a mother would. She gives me a death-glare, muttering something about daughters of Aphrodite.

Grover and I sit there for a while in silence. Then, we hear gears grinding around us. "Percy!" I yell. "Annabeth!"

"Come on!" Grover shouts. We try to hold down a portion of the net for them.

"Hephaestus!" I hear Annabeth scream. "I'm so stupid! Eta means H. He made this trap to catch Aphrodite and Ares, now we will be broadcast live to Olympus and look like fools!"

They were almost there when some spiders started coming. Wait, Annabeth's deathly afraid of them, I remember the prank the Stolls did on her…

I couldn't really hear anything down there, until I hear Percy yell: "Guys! Get into the booth and find the 'on' switch!"

We look at each other. "But—"

"Do it!"

We run into the controller's booth trying to push the buttons. "It isn't working!" I yell, hopelessly.

We were now trying to stop them from taking a free-fall and we smashed into a photo-board.

I help everyone up. "Are you all okay?" I ask. "Yeah," Annabeth says. "Thank you, and Grover, for saving our lives."

"What, did you think that I was going to let you die?" I ask her.

"We need to have a little talk with Ares," Percy says.

"Well, well, well," Ares says as soon as we reach the lot, "you didn't get yourself killed." I want him to _be_ killed, and to stay away from my mother, but he's immortal so I can't do that.

Percy shoves his shield at him. "You're a jerk," he says.

I hear Annabeth and Grover catch their breath, but I couldn't care less. I hate Ares.

"See that truck over there? That's your ride west," he says. "Straight to L.A. with one stop in Vegas."

The truck said KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL: HUMANE ZOO TRANSPORT: WARNING: LIVE WILD ANIMALS.

Seriously? I think.

"You're kidding," Percy says.

Ares gave us a backpack full of fresh clothes, golden drachmas, twenty bucks in it, and some double stuf Oreos.

"I don't want your lousy—"

"Thank you Lord Ares," Grover says hastily interrupting Percy.

"What about my mother?" Percy says.

"She's not dead," Ares says.

"We'll meet again," I hear Ares say. "Next time you're in a fight, watch your back."

"That wasn't very smart, Percy. You too, Lina."

"What did I do?" I say.

"Having fun with my mother?" She says in a high-pitched voice.

"Shut up," I say. "And I don't sound like that."

We climbed into the back of the truck. There were a lot of animals, including a lion.

I take an Oreo out of the back and nibble on it while reading my book.

That was until I hear Annabeth say: "Lina was only six at the time."

"What are you talking about?" I say.

"We were just telling Percy more about Thalia's story."

I nod, some tears sprinkling my face.

I fall asleep.

Annabeth shakes my shoulder. "The truck stopped. We have to hide!"

"The lion says that these guys are animal smugglers! We have to free them!" Grover says.

We release the Zebra first, and then the others and we hop out of the truck.

We walk around Vegas, until we reach a dead end at the Lotus Hotel and Casino.

"Hey kids," the bellhop said. "You look tired. Want to come in and sit down?"

We went inside and I stared at the lobby in awe.

Another bellhop came. "Welcome to the Lotus Casino. Here are your room keys."

"But—" We say. "The bill is already paid.

"When does it run out of cash?" I ask him.

He laughed. "It doesn't, what do you mean?" I stare at him in awe.

We go into our room, which was filled with luxuries, and we all decide to play games in the Casino. I bungee jumped the lobby with Percy a couple of times, drew in their very own drawing studio, and played Pac-man for a while.

When I was playing Pac-man, Percy and Annabeth rush up to me. "What?" I ask them irritated.

"We need to leave Lina." Annabeth says.

"Leave?" I ask her. "Are you crazy?"

"Lina, there are people from 1977 here," Percy says.

"So?" I ask him.

Annabeth grabs my wrist and pulls me away from the game. "Hey!" I say.

"Everyone you love is dead, Lina. You are responsible."

"What?" I say. "Wait… how long have we been here?"

"I don't know, but we have to go and find Grover."

We find him at another game and we start tugging his legs away from the game. "No!" He shouts. "I just got to a new level!"

The bellhop came to us. "Well, are you ready for your platinum cards?"

"We're leaving," I say.

"Such a shame," he says.

Grover reaches for the card, but Annabeth and I yank his arm back. "No thanks."

We burst through the doors, and we run to the nearest newspaper.

It was June 20th. We were in there for five days.

And we only have one day to complete the quest.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I really would like more reviews, I have 7 reviews from only two people, and I'd love to know what you all think :)**


	7. Waterbeds and Hades' Palace

Waterbeds and Hades' Palace

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy :)**

Annabeth loads us into the back of a Los Angeles taxi, as if we actually have money. Then she told the driver: "Los Angeles please."

"That's three hundred miles," the cabbie says. "You gotta pay up front."

"You accept casino debit cards?" Annabeth says.

He shrugs. "Some of them." Annabeth hands him her Lotus Cash card and tells him to swipe it.

He did, and the infinity symbol came up.

"Where to in Los Angeles your highness?" He says to her.

"The Santa Monica Pier," she says. "Get us there fast and you can keep the change."

The cab's speedometer never dropped below ninety-five the entire time.

On the way there, Percy told Annabeth, Grover, and I about his latest dream about a throne room, a pit—Tartarus I think—and a voice at the bottom.

We got there at around sunset, which basically means that we have like a couple hours before its midnight. The taxi drops us off at the beach in Santa Monica.

We walk to the edge of the surf. Percy steps in. Wait, what?

"Percy, what are you doing?" I ask him. His head goes under.

"Probably a son of Poseidon thing," I say to a wide-eyed Annabeth.

A few minutes later, he comes up out of the water and tells us that he talked with the Nereid and she gave him four pearls for something.

We took a bus into the West Hollywood Area. We saw an appliance store that was saying horrible things about Percy.

As we passed an alley entrance a voice from the darkness says: "Hey you."

A gang of kids surrounds us, and Percy uncaps his sword and they back off, except the leader, holding a switchblade. Percy accidentally swings, and it goes through the leader's chest.

"Run!" We all run away from the alley.

We tried looking for a safe building or store to hide in. We go into a place called CRUSTY'S WATER BED PALACE.

"Crusty's Water Bed Palace?" I read out loud.

We burst through the doors and duck underneath a water bed, and the gang runs right past us.

"I think we lost them." Grover says.

"Lost who?" A voice booms. We jump.

They guy was tall, like seven feet, and he was bald.

"I'm Crusty," he says. He does look Crusty, I think.

"We were um... browsing."

"You mean hiding from these no-good kids." Crusty says.

He showed us water-beds, literally forcing us to look at them. "Million hand massage?" Grover says. "This is cool!" He lies on a bed.

"Why don't you two girls try out these two?" He says to me and Annabeth.

"But—" We say.

He pushed us onto the beds and ropes lash around us.

I struggle. "LET ME GO!" I scream. I keep on struggling and all of a sudden… BAM! My ropes cut loose.

"But..." Stammers Crusty. "How did she…"

Percy and I look at each other. "Didn't the same sort of thing happen to you in Medusa's lair?" He says to me.

I nod. "That's strange."

I look at Annabeth and Grover, still binded by the ropes. "We have to do something!" I say.

"Wait a second," I say. "Your real name isn't Crusty is it?"

"Legally its Procrustes." He says. I remember him, from Greek Mythology. He was the giant who tried to kill Theseus with excess hospitality on his way to Athens.

I look at a struggling Annabeth and try to focus hard, hoping hers would come off too because of my 'strange magical ability.'

But Percy found out how to tie Crusty down, and freed Grover and Annabeth.

Annabeth didn't seem pained at the fact that she was brutally stretched, but instead looked at me with concern. "Lina, the same thing happened to you in Medusa's lair," she says.

Although her tone is different than Percy's. Annabeth knows something. She knew in Medusa's lair, too.

"Do you know something?" I ask her. "Please, tell me. What's going on with me?" I plead.

"Lina, I promise, I swear on the River Styx, that by the end of this summer, you will have answers." She says. Thunder rumbles. "But now we need to focus on the quest."

I smile triumphantly. She can't back out of that! I will have answers!

DOA RECORDING STUDIOS. AKA Entrance to the Underworld.

NO SOLCITORS. NO LOITERING. NO LIVING. Was printed under it.

"How cheerful," I reply.

"Lina—" Annabeth warns me.

"Yeah, yeah I know no sarcasm in Hades' realm!" I snap at her. Jeez Annabeth gets on my nerves sometimes, I see where Percy's coming from.

"You remember the plan," Percy says.

We walk into the lobby.

A security guard was at the desk. I read the nametag with my glasses for dyslexia. It says CHARON on it.

Percy who doesn't have the glasses says "Your name is—"

"Charon!" I say. "Your name is Charon!"

"That's right, miss," he says.

Percy shoots me a grateful look.

"How may I help you little dead ones?" He says to us.

"We want to go to the Underworld," Annabeth says.

"How did you all die?" He asks us.

"We…um… drowned… in the bathtub." Grover says.

"All four of you?" He asks.

We nodded.

"Big Bathtub." He says. "I don't suppose you have coins for passage. With adults I usually charge their American Express or add the price to their last cable bill. But with children…"

"We have coins," Percy says showing him some drachmas.

Charon takes a sniff at us. "You're godlings," he says.

"Leave while you can," he says. "I'll just take those," he says, reaching for the drachmas in Percy's hand.

"No service no tip." Percy says.

Eventually Percy charms him into letting us on the boat, and we get on. I look down at the River Styx. It has a bad feel to it, I can feel it.

As we enter the Underworld, there was a sign that said: YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS.

There were three lines. Two were marked attendant on duty and the other one was marked Ez Death. The Ez Death was moving right along and the other two are crawling.

"The fast lane must go straight to Asphodel fields," Annabeth says. "The others are for judgment."

"There's a court for dead people?" Percy asks her. I resist the urge to laugh.

"Yeah. It's run by a bunch of famous people. You know, like Thomas Jefferson, Shakespeare, King Minos."

We keep walking, and get closer to the gates. Cerberus' howling is getting louder and louder as we keep walking.

I can start to see him better, and I start to think, if my charmspeak doesn't work on him, then we're toast.

Cerberus' middle head turns towards us and he growls.

Percy bring out the stick he got from the Waterbed Palace to try and 'play fetch' with him. Like that will work.

"Hey Big Fella," Percy calls. "I bet they don't play with you much." I want to laugh at his idiocy, but seeing as we could be eaten soon…

"GROWL!"

"Good boy," Percy says weakly.

Percy waves the stick. "Fetch!" He says. It splashes into the River Styx. Cerberus looks at Percy, unimpressed.

What a plan, I think.

Cerberus makes a deep growl that scares me out of my wits, and I yelp, backing up straight into Annabeth, who puts an arm around me.

"Um," Grover says. "Cerberus is saying we have ten seconds to pray to the god of our choice. Afterwards… he's hungry."

At this moment I was thinking of what to say to Cerberus in charmspeak.

"Wait!" Annabeth says, and she pulls a ball out of her pack. She marched right up to Cerberus.

"What are you—" I say.

"See the ball?" She shouts. "If you want the ball, sit!"

At this point I thought I would lose her forever, until Cerberus licked his lips and sat.

"Good boy!" She threw the ball. He caught it. "Drop it!" She says.

Percy, Grover, and I warily inch forward, and he growls.

"We're just going-now," I say using some charmspeak. He growls at me.

"Lina, charmspeak doesn't work on him! Go now, all of you. The Ez DEATH line, it's faster!"

We walked between his legs.

Eventually, we were all walking in the Ez DEATH line.

"How did you do that?" Percy asks.

"Obedience school," she replies. "At my dad's house we had a Doberman…"

When we reached the Fields of Asphodel, I look at it. It is a million times as big as a concert area, packed with people, with a sad look to it.

JUDGEMENTS FOR ELYSIUM AND ETERNAL DAMNATION

Welcome, Newly Deceased!

That is what a banner on the main gates said.

Out the back came two smaller lines. One led to the Fields of Punishment, and the other led to Elysium.

"Maybe we could search in Elysium…"

"Come on goat boy!" Annabeth says, grabbing his arm.

But his sneakers sprouted wings and he was going the other way.

We started running after him. But nothing would slow him down, and we were in some sort of tunnel. The tunnel was a cavern, and in the middle was a chasm much like I'd imagined the dauntless chasm to be, but bigger and scarier

Grover was going to fall into the pit, but his hooves saved him, and we force ourselves up. Percy had to hold me tight, because I am lightweight and would have fallen in.

That was the entrance to Tartarus. And we were almost pulled in. What an interesting story to tell my friends. Or worry them.

We go towards the palace of Hades. The place is depressing, which is an understatement.

"Well," Percy says. "I suppose we should… knock?"

But the doors swung open, and the guards stepped aside to let us in.

Hades was sitting on his throne. "You are brave to come here, Son of Poseidon, after what you have done to me." he says. "Or very foolish."

He steps forward. "Lord and Uncle, I have two requests."

"Speak then," Hades says.

"It would be very bad if there was war among the gods," Percy says.

"Return Zeus's master bolt to me," Percy says. "Please, sir. Let me carry it to Olympus."

You dare keep up this pretense, after what you have done?" Hades bellows.

What did Percy do though?

"What exactly have I done?" Percy says.

"Do you think I want war?" Hades bellows again. "Do you think I need more subjects?"

I just listened as Percy argued with the Lord of The Dead, until I heard his helm was stolen.

"Your helm was stolen too?" I say. "Please, Lord, know in advance that we didn't steal it."

Hades snorts. "Silly girl," he says. "Your mother's charmspeak doesn't work on me. You, the other girl, and the satyr have been helping him—threatening me in Poseidon's name no doubt," he says.

"Return my helm now," Hades says. "Or I will stop death."

"But—"

"Open your pack!"

Percy opens it, and there was Zeus' master bolt. But the question is how?

"Percy—" Annabeth says. "How—"

"I—I don't know," he replies."

"You brought the bolt to bargain for _her." _Hades says. "She is not dead, but that could change."

"The pearls," Hades says. "Bring them forth."

Percy shows him the pearls.

"Only four," he says. "Try to take your mother with you. But which of your friends will spend eternity with me?"

"I will," I say. "Leave me here," I say.

Percy and Annabeth snort. "Like that would happen."

"I'll stay," Annabeth says. "Grover, you have to protect Percy and… Lina—well why would I let you stay an eternity with Hades?"

"You're too overprotective!" I yell at her. "Just because I'm two years younger, you feel the need to—"

"I'll stay," Grover says cutting me off.

"Think again!" Annabeth and I reply.

We all start arguing about who was going to stay.

"Stop it, all of you!" Percy says.

"I know what to do," he says. "Take these." He hands us pearls.

"But—" I say.

"I'm sorry," Percy told his mom. "I'll be back."

"Where are you—" Hades yells.

"Now, guys!" Percy yells and we step on the pearls, and we land on the bay of Santa Monica.

Percy hauls us to a life buoy. I look at Los Angeles in the distance. It was on fire.

We have to get to shore, and return Zeus' thunderbolt to Olympus.

**A/N: That was the chapter! There's a bit of accidental magic in this one too. I can't wait to write chapter 9 (this is chapter 7) because that's when she finds out that she is a witch! **


	8. Ares, Manhattan, Reunions, and Birthdays

Ares, Manhattan, Reunions, and Birthdays

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Just to let you know, you won't get any updates for a week because I'll be at Niagara Falls. But enjoy the chapter! :)**

A boat picks us up and drops us off at the pier.

"I don't believe it," Annabeth says. "We went all that way –"

"It was a trick," Percy says.

Ares. He is such a jerk! And no way do I want him near my mom!

"Lina, you were thinking out loud again," Annabeth says.

"Oh. Whoops. But I wasn't really sorry for speaking against a god. Ares is a jerk.

There Ares was, waiting for us in his black leather jacket. "Hey, kid," He says to Percy. He seems pleased to see him. "You were supposed to die."

"You tricked me," Percy says. "You stole the helm, and the bolt."

Ares grinned. "Well I didn't steal them personally," he says. "You're not the only hero who can run errands."

"You're such a jerk, do you know that?" I say to him. Annabeth and Grover were giving me warning looks.

"Now I wouldn't say that to your future godly stepdad, would I?" Ares says, talking to me as if someone would to a 4 year old.

I almost threw up at the words "future godly stepdad." Percy and I make retching noises.

"You should have died in the Underworld," Ares says to Percy. "Old Seaweed will be mad at Hades for killing you, Zeus would be mad at Hades for having the bolt, and Hades is still looking for the bolt. Soon there will be a three way slugfest."

"They're your family!" Annabeth says.

"Nothing like watching your relatives fight." Ares says.

I watch them talk for a while until I hear Percy say: "You kept the items until another hero could come along and complete the delivery. That thing in the pit is ordering you around."

I laugh inwardly at the thought of Ares being ordered around.

"I am the god of war! I take orders from no one, and I certainly do not have dreams!"

"Who said anything about dreams?" Percy says.

"Listen kid, I can't let you take that bolt to Olympus," Ares says. "Nothing personal but I'm going to have to kill you."

He snaps his fingers and a wild boar comes out of nowhere.

"Why don't you fight me yourself, Ares?"

Fighting with a god: Wrong. Move. But Ares _is _a jerk.

Ares gave Percy a derisive laugh. "You're not at my level."

The boar charged. "Wave!" Percy shouts and a wave engulfs the boar.

Ares sneers. "How would you like to get smashed, boy? Classic or modern?"

Percy shows him his sword. "Classic it is."

Annabeth gives him his necklace for luck. I look down at my necklace. There were four camp beads on it, a little picture of us on the run in a locket, and of course, my prophecy.

"Here," I say. "Take mine too. I believe in you. I believe that you can show Ares who's boss, even though he _is_ a god. All the guy has is strength. As a wise friend of mine told us, strength has to bow down to wisdom sometimes."

We laugh. "Thanks Lina," he says.

Grover gives him a tin can and tells him that the satyrs will be with him.

"You all done saying good-bye?" Ares asks him.

Ares cleaves downward at his head, but he ducks.

I close my eyes. I cannot watch Percy fight Ares.

When I open my eyes, I see the mortal police. But what are they doing here? I realize that the mortals see Ares armed trying to hurt Percy. Spectators were gathering.

"Be gone!" Ares yells at them. He waves a hand and a wall of red flames comes across the police cars and spectators, who scream and duck. The vehicles explode.

"Now let's add you to the barbecue!" Ares yells at Percy.

I cover my eyes again, I cannot watch this. When I open my eyes, I see Ares drenched in water. "You have made an enemy, godling," he snarls at Percy. "Every time you raise your sword to fight, every time you hope for success, you will feel my curse. Beware, Percy Jackson."

It's a hard life being Percy, I think. Soon I was going to find out, that it is ten times harder to be me.

Ares disappears. Percy walks towards us, but the Furies stop him. "We heard and saw everything," the middle Fury says. "It was not you?"

"No," Percy says. "Live well Percy Jackson. Become a true hero. Because if you do not…" She trails off and I know it would be bad.

"We have to get to New York," Percy says. "Tonight."

"That's impossible," Annabeth says. "Unless we…"

"Fly?" Percy says.

Annabeth stares at him. "Fly, in an airplane with a weapon more dangerous than a nuclear bomb being Poseidon's son?"

"Yeah," Percy says.

We make up sob-stories to the press, and soon we have enough money to fly to the Empire State Building.

Olympus, here we come. I'm not sure if I'm going to see my mom but if I do, even if she's angry about it, I'd like to ask her why she decided to date Ares.

We get there, and there was turbulence. LOTS of turbulence.

"You guys should get back to Camp Half Blood," Percy says.

"But—" I say, disappointed I can't see my mom.

When we get to Camp, I was immediately ambushed.

"LINA!" Two girls were running towards me and I was trapped in a two-way hug.

I figure out that the girls were Silena and Lacy. "Guys, get off of me, I'm fine!"

Annabeth smirks. "I'll just leave you three to your little reunion." She and Grover go off somewhere else.

"Lina, you HAVE to tell us what happened on your quest! Details and all." Lacy says.

"I promise, I'll tell you tonight after the campfire and sing along." I say.

"Percy's still out there, at Olympus, I hope the gods believe his story." I murmur to myself.

Percy arrives at the campfire, so I'm guessing that the gods believed him.

Grover came, surrounded by a bunch of satyrs and rush over to him. "Did you get the license?"

He nods and shows it to me. "Wow, it looks really cool," I say. "I'm proud of you; I know how much you wanted this. We're all safe, no one's a pine tree," I say, breaking down a little.

He nods. "Thanks Lina. And I know that Thalia's death was the hardest on you."

"No one blames you," I add. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Neither would Annabeth, or Luke," I say, scowling a bit when I say Luke's name.

"You notice it too, Lina?" Grover says. "The difference in Luke, I mean."

I nod. "I notice it. I believe it could hurt Annabeth, and even Percy, they're getting closer by the minute."

He nods, somberly. "The best we can do is hope he comes back."

We hug, and I go back to my friends. "Time to burn your shroud," Silena says. She nods at a beautiful pink shroud embroidered with white doves on it. "Shame we couldn't bury you in it.

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh, so you want me dead?" I ask her.

"No, I just meant—" She says

"I know what you meant," I say.

Annabeth's shroud was even better, gray silk with embroidered owls on it.

Percy's however, was decorated by the Ares cabin. The shroud was an old bed sheet with a smiley face with X-s on it and the word 'LOSER' on the middle of it.

I lean over to Percy, who was a few feet to my right and say: "It must be fun to burn that one down, huh?"

"Definitely." He says, grinning at me.

All the campers, except the Ares cabin of course, treated us like we were some sort of heroes.

I laugh at Dionysus' welcome home speech. "Yes, yes so the little brat didn't get himself killed and now he'll have an even bigger head. Well, huzzah for that."

Silena, Lacy, and I go back to the Aphrodite cabin, and I tell them about the Furies, Medusa's lair with the 'strange magical ability' the pink poodle, what happened at the Gateway arch, Iris messaging Luke, dinner with Ares and the little quest, the animals, the casino, the waterbeds with the 'strange magical ability' again, the Underworld, the fight with Ares and the 'godly stepdad' tidbit, the flight back, then I was here.

"Wow, Lina." Silena says. "That's a lot. You guys went into the Underworld?"

I nod.

"ARES as our godly stepdad?" Lacy says and we all make retching noises.

"Strange magical ability?" Questions Silena. "Yeah, it happened at Medusa's lair, and at Crusty's waterbed shop. And Annabeth knows something about it but she wouldn't tell me. But she'll tell me by the end of the summer, she swore on the River Styx."

We talk for a while about the quest and then we fall asleep.

The Fourth of July was the fireworks display. Silena, Lacy, and I were setting up our picnic blanket, when Grover who was talking to Percy and Annabeth at another blanket, comes in our direction.

When we were away from my friends he says: "Well Lina, this is it. I'm off to search for the great god Pan."

I smile. "I'm happy for you Grover," I say. "Good Luck, we'll see you again. Where are you going to go first?"

"Can't tell, sort of a secret." He says.

We hug and he disappears into the woods.

I go back to my friends, and the fireworks are in full swing, Hercules killing the Nemean Lion, Artemis chasing the boar, George Washington crossing the Delaware.

A couple of weeks later, it was July 24th, otherwise known as my birthday. Percy, Annabeth, Silena, Lacy, and I were having a little party in the mess hall at 3pm.

That was until we hear Chiron say: "Lina, Percy, Annabeth, Silena, and Lacy to the Big House please."

"I wonder what Chiron wants from us in particular," I say as we walk towards the Big House.

Annabeth smiles. "Let's just say Lina, you're going to get your answers about the 'strange magical ability.'"

I smile triumphantly. I'm getting answers on my birthday!

But little did I know, my life was going to get ten times more dangerous, and soon I will wish that no one had told me answers.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Guess what Chiron will tell Lina! And you all have to wait a week because I'll be on vacation! Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this, just to let you know, I'm not self-inserting myself, my name is not Alina and I don't have a summer birthday! :)**


	9. You did NOT just call me a witch!

You did NOT just call me a witch!

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favs! Lina finds out she is a witch in this. Enjoy! :)**

_Previously in Love and Hate's Daughter: That was until we hear Chiron say: "Lina, Percy, Annabeth, Silena, and Lacy to the Big House please." _

"_I wonder what Chiron wants from us in particular," I say as we walk towards the Big House. _

_Annabeth smiles. "Let's just say Lina, you're going to get your answers about the 'strange magical ability.'"_

_I smile triumphantly. I'm getting answers on my birthday!_

_But little did I know, my life was going to get ten times more dangerous, and soon I will wish that no one had told me answers._

When we got to the Big House, Chiron motions for us to sit.

"This has to do with me, right?" I say, a little uneasily.

He nods, gravely.

"Lina I'm going to say this outright. You are a witch."

I imagine old hags on broomsticks, and one thought came into my mind: _this is an insult._

I lean in Chiron's face. "You did NOT just call me a witch," I hiss at him.

"Lina, hear him out," Annabeth pleads. "You wanted answers about your 'strange magical ability', now you are getting them."

Percy, Silena, Lacy, and I look at each other in a confused way. I'm a witch? What does that mean? Annabeth knew. Why didn't she tell me? Chiron and Annabeth are always keeping secrets from us, and I'm getting SICK OF IT.

"Your real father is a wizard, Lina," He continues on, "making you a witch."

"Who's my father?" I demand.

Chiron and Annabeth look at each other. "Now is not the time, child," he says to me.

That. Does. It.

"WHY IS IT YOU'RE ALWAYS KEEPING SECRETS? YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING!" I blurt out.

"Lina—" Chiron begins.

"NO! IT'S BEEN THIS WAY FOR YEARS! YOU TELL ANNABETH EVERYTHING, SO WHY NOT ME? IS IT BECAUSE YOU THINK I'M TOO YOUNG OR SOMETHING?" I yell.

"Lina, no," Chiron says. "Now that you know that you are a witch, your life will get more dangerous. You knowing who your father is, that will make life even more dangerous." He says. His eyes are pleading with mine to listen, to believe him.

"My father's not a good person, is he?" I say.

Annabeth shakes her head.

"Anyways Lina," Chiron says. "You have been accepted at a school of magic, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. People get accepted on their 11th birthdays."

The name "Hogwarts" got Percy, Silena, Lacy and I on the floor laughing. Annabeth just looks at us and shakes her head. "Who—would—name—a—school—after—the—warts—of-a—pig?" I choke out.

"Yes, I realize the name is very hilarious," Chiron says, looking at the four of us amused.

He hands me a letter. "Open it," he says.

The envelope was very specific:

**Alina Quimby**

**The Aphrodite Cabin at Camp Half Blood**

**Half Blood Hill**

Silena peers at the envelope. "These people are very specific," she says suspiciously.

"There is nothing to worry about," Chiron tells her.

Percy leans in close to me so he can see what is inside:

**Dear Miss Quimby,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins September 1****st****. We await your owl no longer than July 31****st****.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**Deputy Headmistress**

"We await your owl?" Percy says.

"In the Wizarding World, they use owls," Chiron explains.

"Wait," Lacy says. "Why are you telling us this?"

"Well," Chiron says. "Everyone in this room is a good friend of Lina. I figured that a select few can know her identity."

Lacy nods.

My friends gather around me, and we look at the enclosed list:

**UNIFORM:**

**First-year students will require:**

**Three sets of work robes (black)**

**One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**One winter cloak (black, silver fastening)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Smith**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 Wand**

**1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Quills and Ink**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

At this point, I was wondering if this was some huge prank orchestrated by Connor and Travis Stoll.

My friends and I gape at Chiron and we burst out laughing excluding Annabeth.

"They expect you to wear robes and a hat, like the witch Halloween costume?" I say.

"Quills? Ink? What is this, the 17th Century?" Silena says.

"Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks?" Percy says. "As in, fly?"

"An owl? A cat? A toad? Okay a cat makes sense." Lacy says.

"I know, I know, this is a little old-fashioned," Chiron says.

"Look at all these spell books!" I say in amazement.

"Chiron," I say. "Where will I get these?"

"Diagon Alley." Silena, Lacy, and I burst out laughing. Annabeth rolls her eyes and Percy is too thick-headed to get the joke. Where do these people get their hilarious names from?

"One thing to mention," Chiron says. "Hogwarts is in England. You will have to leave your friends for ten months. You don't have to go, but judging by that prophecy of yours, you probably should."

Annabeth pales. I imagine what it would be like in her position. Your sole best friend, and practically sister, whom you've known for as long as you can remember, and been with for four years, being whisked away to a school in England for ten months? Silena and Lacy are my best friends at Camp Half Blood, but nothing will come close to what Annabeth and I have.

"I recommend you get an owl for letters, and there is always Iris-Messaging," he continues. He eyes me.

I sigh. This was all coming on me. I am a witch; my father is not a good person, whoever he is.

"I'll do it," I say. "But where do I get my money?

Chiron hands me $300. "When you go to Diagon Alley, take this to Gringotts and ask to open a vault and call the vault 'Half Blood Hill.' I believe this will give you 500 Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. It will probably last you a few years, when you run out, I will replenish you."

I nod. "Thank you Chiron, you're sure you want me to take this?" He smiles and nods.

"When should I go to Diagon Alley?" I say.

"Tomorrow, as it is closed in England right now because of the time difference," Chiron says. "You will not fly, but use another form of transport in the wizarding world known as floo powder. Don't ask, I will tell you tomorrow. You can take one of your friends, to protect you." He says.

Annabeth look at me hopefully. "I don't think so," I say to her, smirking.

I scan my friends. "Percy." I say. "Come with me?"

He looks surprised. "Sure, Lina."

Percy and I smirk at my other friends' wide eyes that I did not pick them to come with me.

"Alright, Lina that settles it. You and Percy can meet me here right after breakfast tomorrow," Chiron says.

I was going to go to a wizarding shop called Diagon Alley. And I am a witch.

**A/N: So Lina found out she is a witch! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter :)**

**Age confirmations: Percy, Annabeth, and Silena are all two years older than Lina. Lacy is one year older. I will do a bit of Silena/Beckendorf from Lina's perspective in the later PJO books.**

**Oh yeah, I don't have Sorcerer's Stone with me. I used my Hogwarts letter I got for Christmas. I'll try to write the oncoming chapters the best I can, and I'll try to get it from the library, that may mean a wait on your part.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**


	10. Diagon Alley and Fatal Flaws

Diagon Alley and Fatal Flaws

**A/N: Here's the next chapter and thanks for all the nice reviews, follows, and favorites! Enjoy! :)**

_Previously in Love and Hate's Daughter:_

"_Alright, Lina that settles it. You and Percy can meet me here right after breakfast tomorrow," Chiron says._

_I was going to go to a wizarding shop called Diagon Alley. And I am a witch._

The next morning, I get up at 6am and cannot go back to sleep. I'm excited about going to Diagon Alley! By the time everyone else is getting up, I am dressed and showered.

When our cabin finally gets to breakfast I don't eat much because I'm too excited! I wonder what it would be like. How would we get there, I'm assuming the shop is in England? What is floo powder?

I say goodbye to Annabeth, Silena, and Lacy before walking with Percy towards the Big House.

Chiron opens the door. "Good, you're here." He says.

"How do we get to England?" I inquire.

"With floo powder, of course," he says.

He holds a bowl of powder. "Step into the fireplace, Lina."

"Okay…" I say, and step into the fireplace.

"I want you to take some powder out of this bowl and yell out Diagon Alley as clearly as you can."

"One question first," I ask Chiron.

"What is it?"

"Are there any other demigods and witches combined?" I ask him.

"No, Lina," he says. "You are the first and only. This makes you even more powerful than a child of the Big Three," he says, scanning Percy.

I stick my tongue out at him. "Ha ha, I'm more powerful than you!"

"Very mature Lina," Percy says.

"How do we get back?" I inquire.

"Go to the place you came in, there will be some powder left over. Just yell out 'camp half blood.'

We nod.

I take the powder and yell "Diagon Alley!"

My advice: If you get carsick easily, don't use floo powder. I felt dizzy, and I could see the blurry parts of different houses.

I landed in another fireplace with a thud. Soot was all over me. I pull myself up, just when Percy comes flying through.

"You alright?" I say to him.

"Yeah," he says. "Still better than a plane."

Once we were both up and walking, I scan the list. "First we have to go to a place called Gringotts," I tell him. "So we can deposit the $300."

We spot a big white building called "Gringotts" and walk towards it, while scanning the people and shops. I notice some people were wearing witch's hats, and I noticed a broom shop.

"This place is really a witch shop. Soon you'll be wearing pointy hats and witch's robes and riding brooms, Lina." Percy says, laughing.

"Shut up Kelp Head." I snap. Sometimes I don't know who to support in an argument, Percy or Annabeth. Annabeth can be a know-it-all and gets irritated with Percy easily, but Percy is the most thick-headed person I have ever met! But that's why I love them. Or not.

When we enter Gringotts Wizarding bank, I notice this place is run by goblins.

"Goblins too?" Percy says. "What next?"

Some of the goblins glare at us, and I smack Percy in the arm. We make our way towards the front desk where the head goblin was. "May I help you?" He says.

"Yes," I say. "I want to exchange $300 for some wizarding money, and I want to open a vault."

"Muggle-born?" He says. Percy and I look at each other confused. "I don't know what you are talking about," I say. "All I know is that my father is a wizard whom I've never met. What's a muggle?" I say.

"Non magic folk," the goblin grunts. "In the wizarding world there are purebloods—both parents are wizards—halfbloods—one parent is a wizard—and muggle-born—you are a wizard with muggle parents."

"I guess I'm a half-blood in two worlds," I mutter to Percy.

"I believe this will give you 300 galleons, sickles, and knuts. What do you want to call the vault?"

"Half Blood Hill," I tell him.

"Right this way," he says. He leads us to this car that takes us through chambers of the bank.

"This must be a big bank," Percy mutters.

"Yeah." I say.

"Vault 630." The goblin says. "Half Blood Hill." He hands me the bag full of galleons, sickles, and knuts. I leave the bag in the vault and take 40 of each.

The goblin takes us back up to the bank lobby and we leave.

"Alright let's go to Madam Malkin's robe shop?" I say, looking at the list.

We walk in. "Hogwarts?" The lady asks.

"Not me, just her," Percy says.

Percy waited outside while I got fitted for robes. Another boy was sitting next to me, also getting fitted. The boy had jet-black hair, and emerald green eyes. I also noticed he had a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his head.

I decide to talk to him. "Hello." I say. "I'm Lina."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter. Although everyone thinks I'm famous or something."

"Well not me." I say. "Never heard of you until today."

"Are you going to be in first year?" He asks me.

I nod. "Yeah, you?"

He nods. Harry and I talk before we're both done. I give the lady some galleons and sickles.

"Who's your friend, Lina?" Percy teases me.

"Oh, shut up Kelp Head, I see where Annabeth is coming from." I say.

"Oh, so Annabeth will call me Seaweed brain and you'll call me Kelp Head?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." I say.

We walk into Flourish and Blotts and get the books. Then we get quills.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Annabeth wants to borrow them all before you leave next month." Percy says.

I chuckle. "Yeah."

"Alright, now we can go to the Magical Menagerie and get an owl." I say. "The owl will probably like Annabeth and hate you because of your parentage." I tell him.

"Yeah, thanks." He says.

We walk into the store. There were all sorts of pets. Owls, cats, even toads. I focused on the owls. There were barn owls, brown owls, screech owls, tawny owls, even one snowy owl. But my eyes were focused on a black owl. The only black owl in the shop. The owl looks at me and chirps happily, as if the owl wants me to own him or her.

I walk up to the manager of the store. "Excuse me, can I take that one?" I say.

"That one?" He says. "She doesn't like people much. She's a black-banded owl."

The man goes to the cage and opens it. The owl flies on my shoulder, and I pet her beak. "I think I'll call you Midnight," I say and she chirps happily at the sound of her new name.

Midnight notices Percy and glares at him. "Don't worry, he's a friend." I tell her. She's fine after that and even lets Percy uneasily pet her beak.

"I think I'll take her," I say, handing the man some galleons. I also buy some owl pellets to feed her.

"Alright," I say to Percy once we're out of there. "All that's left for me to get is the wand. You better watch out kelp head, once I learn to use it I will shoot a bunch of spells at you."

"Hey!" Percy says.

Percy waits outside and I walk into Ollivander's. I set my stuff and Midnight's cage down. "Hello," he says. "Here for a wand?" Ollivander says.

"Yes. I am Lina Quimby," I tell him.

"Try this one," he tells me. "Wave it." I do so, and I think I break something.

"Sorry!" I say.

"No, no, that happens to everyone!" He says. "Not that one. Try this one."

I try a second one, and glass breaks.

A third one, a fourth one, and a fifth one.

"Hmm… a difficult one." He says. He hands me a sixth one, and warmth goes up my arm. I wave it, and light glows around me.

"A very unique combination Miss Quimby. Twelve inches, Yew and Dragon Heartstring, unyielding. That wand tells me a lot about you already. You are fierce, and loyal. But sometimes you can be too rash and fierce for your own good. I expect great things with that wand," he says.

I leave Ollivander's, taking my stuff and Midnight's cage with me. "So," Percy says. "Did you buy your stick?"

"You'd better hope I'm in a good mood once I learn how to use the 'stick' kelp head." I say to him. "Anyways, we should go back." I say, walking towards the deserted shop that we came in on. I look at my money. I still have 22 Galleons, 21 Sickles, and 19 Knuts.

I take the powder, hold my stuff steadily in my arms and yell 'camp half-blood!' I fly out of the fireplace in the Big House, coughing. Percy flies in after me.

"Guys, how was it?" Chiron inquires.

"It was great," I say. "Oh, this is my owl, Midnight." I tell him.

"She's very majestic," Chiron says. "A black-banded owl?"

I nod.

"Percy, stay here, I need to tell you something. Lina, you'd best go to the Athena cabin where an excited and anxious friend is waiting."

I nod and head for the Athena cabin with all my stuff. I knock on the door, and Annabeth opens it. "Lina, how was it?"

"It was great!" I tell her. "This is my owl, Midnight. I open her cage, because we're in the Athena cabin and Midnight lands on her shoulder. She's really cute. How did you run into a black owl, Lina?"

I shrug. "Midnight was in the shop, I liked her, so I got her."

I show her my wand. "The wand maker, Ollivander, told me that I was fierce and loyal, but too rash and fierce for my own good."

"Lina," she says. "Every hero has a fatal flaw. I don't know what mine is yet, but I think that wand maker told you yours. You act without thinking. You have to learn to control it or… they don't call it fatal for nothing."

Some uneasy silence penetrated the Athena cabin. _They don't call it fatal for nothing._

"So, what else did you get?" She asks.

"I got these robes. I can't believe I have to wear these, and use the quills. Surely we're in the 20th century right?" I ask her.

"Wizards are probably less advanced than non-wizards," she says.

"I also got all these books, I can't wait to look at them," I tell her.

"Can I look at them when you're done, Lina?" She says. "I want to see what the textbooks say."

"Percy told me you would say something like that," I say. "But sure. I'll see you later." I hold out my arm, and Midnight flies onto my shoulder.

When I get to the Aphrodite cabin, my friends aren't there. I set Midnight down, and pick up a book. I'm so excited for Hogwarts, but for now I will have to wait a month.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :) I want to give her flaws; I don't like Mary Sues either, believe me.**


	11. Traitors and Goodbyes

Traitors and Goodbyes

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy :)**

_Previously:_

_When I get to the Aphrodite cabin, my friends aren't there. I set Midnight down, and pick up a book. I'm so excited for Hogwarts, but for now I will have to wait a month._

Alina POV

The month has passed by too quickly for my tastes. I've been going through my textbooks and reading them. I've also tried some spells, some of them worked, but some were a disaster. Of course I lent them all to Annabeth when I was done reading them. I was trying to spend as much time with all my friends as possible, before I go away to another country for ten months.

I am avoiding Luke. Something is going to happen, I can tell. Annabeth and Percy are spending more and more time with him, and I can just feel it that it will hurt them in the long run. I make visits to Thalia's tree regularly, catching her up on what's going on in my life. A lot of people think I'm strange for doing this, but I feel like I'm talking to Thalia.

It was already the end of August, the last night of summer session. I leave for Hogwarts the day after tomorrow, I talked to Chiron and I can stay one extra day.

Silena, Lacy, and I were making our way to the pavilion. "I can't believe this is the last night we're spending with you Lina," sniffs Silena.

"Two nights actually," I correct her. "I'm staying an extra day, remember?"

We all got our bead for surviving yet another summer at camp half blood, my fifth one. It was pitch black, with a sea-green trident in the center.

"The choice was unanimous," Luke announced. "This bead commemorates the first Son of the Sea God at this camp, and the quest he undertook into the darkest part of the Underworld to stop a war!"

The entire camp stood up and cheered. Athena's cabin steered Annabeth to the front so she could share the applause.

Silena and Lacy steer me up. "You were there too!" Lacy says.

"Guys you know I don't like attention," I say, but enjoy the applause all the same.

We go and enjoy our second-to-last night together in the Aphrodite cabin.

In the afternoon on the next day, I spend my time packing all my stuff for Hogwarts. I was the only one in my cabin at the moment. I look at my owl. "Hello, Midnight," I say, opening my cage. She lands on my shoulder. I stroke her beak.

Suddenly Annabeth rushes in the Aphrodite cabin. "Lina, come, quick! It's Percy."

I quickly put Midnight in her cage and run out of the cabin. We run to the infirmary. Percy lies in a sickbed. "What happened?" I demand Chiron.

"I do not know, Lina." He says. "But we must heal him."

Chiron heals him, and we give him some nectar and ambrosia.

"Here we are again," he says when he wakes up, which gets me confused. This happened another time?

"You idiot," Annabeth says. "You were turning green and grey when we found you. If it weren't for Chiron's healing…"

"Now, now," Chiron says. "Percy's constitution deserves some of the credit."

"Are you all right?" I ask him, concerned.

"Like my insides have been frozen, then microwaved," he says.

"You must tell us what happened," Chiron says.

Percy tells us his story. Basically, I was right about Luke all along. He was the Lightning Thief. He betrayed the gods. But what I do not like is that he tried to kill my best friend. I have also noticed that Percy has been replacing Luke in my life. I noticed this before, and I always felt this to be wrong of me, but this is the first time that I am okay with it. I want revenge on Luke Castellan.

I look over at Annabeth, whose face is considerably pale. "I can't believe that Luke…" Her expression turns angry and sad. "Yes, yes, I _can_ believe it. May the gods curse him…he was never the same after his quest."

"I want revenge on Luke Castellan for trying to kill Percy," I growl. "He'll probably go running to Kronos now."

I cross my arms. Annabeth looks at me wide-eyed. Before Luke's quest, which I like to call 'the good old days' I was closest to Luke. It must surprise her that I would say such a thing. But I am not the Lina from when I was 8.

"I agree," Percy says.

"Percy, I know this is hard. But you must not rush out for vengeance. You aren't ready. And Lina… you have a whole school year ahead of you. You aren't ready either. You and Luke used to be so close… now you're seeking vengeance and you're not the least bit hurt…what happened?"

I shrug. "I knew he wasn't the same after his quest so I distanced myself from him so I wouldn't get hurt."

I was seeking revenge next summer.

"Chiron…your prophecy from the Oracle…it was about Kronos, wasn't it? Was I in it? And Annabeth and Lina?"

"Percy it isn't my place—" Chiron begins. Thunder booms. "Fine!" He shouts.

"The gods have their reasons, Percy. Too much of your future is never a good thing."

Chiron and Percy talk for a while and Annabeth whispers to me: "you knew all along. About Luke I mean."

I nod. "I did."

"Lina, you know that when you get back next summer you can't just leave the camp and go hunting Luke for vengeance."

"And why not?" I say.

She sighs. "Because you can't go alone. Percy and I are coming with you."

"My dear," Chiron says, looking at Annabeth. "Whenever you're ready, they're here."

"Who?" I ask her.

"My family," she says. "I'm going to give it another try." When Annabeth was ten, she decided to try living with her family again, but it didn't work out, so she came back here.

The three of us walked outside, Percy leaning on me and Annabeth. It was dusk by now.

"What are you going to do?" Annabeth asks Percy.

"I don't know." He says.

"I'm going home for the year, Percy." She says.

"You mean to your dad's?" He says.

She points towards the crest of half-blood hill. I see a family, two little kids, a woman, and a tall man with blonde hair.

"I wrote him a letter when we got back. Just like you suggested, Percy. I told him…I was sorry I'd come home for the school year if he still wanted me. He wrote back immediately and decided we'd give it another try."

"You won't try anything stupid during the school year, will you? That goes for both of you, Lina." She says looking at me. "At least…not without sending me an Iris-Message?"

"I won't go looking for trouble," Percy says. "Usually, I don't have to."

"I honestly don't know what will happen at this Hogwarts place," I tell them. "But I make no promises."

They glare at me.

"When I get back next summer," she says. "We'll hunt down Luke. We'll ask him for a quest, but if we don't get approval, we'll sneak off and do it anyway, agreed?"

"Agreed," we say.

"Take care Seaweed Brain," Annabeth says shaking his hand.

"You too Wise Girl."

I smirk. They'll totally be together in four years!

Annabeth turns to me. "Lina, be sure to send me letters with your owl. And send me Iris-Messages. And… oh I'll miss you so much!" The two of us hug, and I watch with tear filled eyes as the girl that was like a sister to me walked towards her family.

I walk with Percy to the Poseidon cabin. "So, you're leaving too?" I tell him.

"Yeah," he says. "It's the first year I'll actually live with just my mom. You know Medusa's head?" I nod. "It was sent back to me and my mom used it to turn Smelly Gabe into stone."

I grin at him. "Nice."

I help him pack, and we do so in silence. "So, you've know Annabeth for four years?"

"Five if you count this year." I tell him. "I'm really going to miss her."

"Me too," he says.

I see him off at the camp borderline. "Take care, Percy. I'll send you letters, and Iris-Messages." We hug, and he leaves.

The bell rings. It was time for dinner. I walk with Silena and Lacy. "So, did Percy and Annabeth leave?" Lacy asks.

I sniffle a little. "Yeah, they did. And you two are practically going to leave me. Well, not really, but you know what I mean." I say.

"So, is it true?" Silena says. "About Luke?"

I nod. "Yes, it is."

After dinner, we walk into the Aphrodite cabin for our last night here. Silena and Lacy help me pack whatever is left for Hogwarts.

"Your owl is adorable!" Silena says, petting Midnight's beak.

"I know! She was the only black owl in the shop. There was a snowy owl, but I don't know if anyone took her."

We talk until it was 1am in the morning and I finally fall to sleep.

The next morning, there were tears and goodbyes as I said goodbye to my best friends whom I've had for forever.

"I'll miss you Lina," Silena says. "Letters, and Iris Messages."

I sniffle. "Yeah."

"I'll send you loads of letters," Lacy says.

I nod.

I give them each one last hug, and then I take my trunk and Midnight's cage to the Big House, where Chiron would show me how to get to the train.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I want to wish Harry Potter a happy birthday and Neville Longbottom a happy belated birthday. R&R! :)**


	12. The Hogwarts Express

The Hogwarts Express

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! :)**

**Time Confirmations: Okay, I know this isn't canon Percy Jackson, but Alina Ruby Quimby was born on July 24, 1980, six days older than Harry. She was basically also "born when the seventh month dies" but no one knows that she's Voldemort's daughter, or that he has a daughter…or two…heh heh you'll have to read on…This also means that the Percy Jackson events will take place in the 1990s. **

_Previously:_

_I give them each one last hug, and then I take my trunk and Midnight's cage to the Big House, where Chiron would show me how to get to the train._

"Lina," Chiron says. "You'll use the floo powder to get to King's Cross Station. But here, take your ticket first."

He hands me the ticket and it says platform 9 and ¾. "This has to be a joke, right Chiron? I mean, there is no platform 9 and ¾!"

Chiron looks at me with an amused smile. "Actually, Lina, there is. You're probably going to think I'm crazy, but to get to platform 9 and ¾ you're going to have to run straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten."

"You _are _crazy," I say. "That's basically suicide!"

He gives me one of those 'you'll see' looks.

"We'll miss you around here Lina," he says. I go up to him and hug him awkwardly; it is sort of hard to hug a centaur.

"Now, remember the train leaves at eleven on the dot, and it is 10: 50 so you'd best be going. Remember my advice about the train."

"Your crazy advice," I mutter. "How will I get back?" I say.

"Just take the floo powder back here. Have a lovely term Lina," he says, smiling.

I take the floo powder and yell: "Kings Cross Station!" I get that dizzy feeling again, and then I was in a deserted shop area. I come out, and sure enough, it was a train station. I pull my trunk and hold tight to Midnight's cage and walk towards platforms nine and ten.

_You're probably going to think I'm crazy, but to get to platform 9 and ¾ you're going to have to run straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten, is what Chiron said just a minute ago._

I pray to the gods. "Please don't let me crash, please don't let me crash." I run straight at the barrier and close my eyes; I keep running until I crash into something. I open my eyes, and I was on top of two boys.

"I'm sorry!" I say getting up. "I didn't—Wait where am I?" I say. I see a train that says Hogwarts Express and a sign that says platform 9 and ¾.

"You're at the Hogwarts express of course! I'm Gred and this is my twin Forge!"

I chuckle at the resemblance to the Stolls. "No, you're Fred and that's George." I say.

"But—how—"

"There are twins like you where I come from." I say, wondering what horrible things would happen if the Stolls and these two twins meet.

"I'm Lina," I say, giggling. "I'm from America."

"Well Lina from America, I like your owl." Fred says.

"Thanks," I say.

"Want a hand?" George says, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at a boy with emerald green eyes and black hair, and I realize it was the boy I'd talked to while at Diagon Alley, Harry Potter. I also noticed that he had the snowy owl from the shop.

"Yes, please," he panted.

With their help both Harry and I's trunks were in the compartment.

"Thanks," we say breathlessly.

"What's that?" Fred says, looking at Harry's scar.

"Blimey," George says. "Are you-?"

"He is," Fred says. "Aren't you?"

"What?" Harry says.

"_Harry Potter," _they chorus.

"Oh him," Harry says. "I mean, yes I am."

They gawk at him, making Harry turn red.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mum."

Harry and I watch the conversation of the family. It was sweet, and touching. When it was over, the youngest boy came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" He says, pointing to the seat across from Harry and I.

We shake our heads, and he sits down.

"Hey Ron." Fred and George were there.

"We're going down the middle of the train—Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"A tarantula, you say?" I say.

They nod, excited. I wonder what would happen if I iris messaged Annabeth telling her that on the train there was a tarantula. I don't think it would go well.

By the time I was done with my musings they left.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurts out. I realize that Percy and Ron have a lot of similarities. For one thing, they're both thickheaded and tactless. I start to compare people at Camp half blood and people at Hogwarts to find their "double."

"And have you really got—you know…" He points at Harry's forehead.

Harry shows him the scar, and Ron stared.

"So that's where You-Know-Who-?"

I know some things from the textbooks. Voldemort, or You-Know-Who, was a dark wizard. He was at large before 1980, until he tried to kill Harry Potter but the curse backfired.

"Yes, but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?"

"I remember green light but that's it."

"Wow," Ron says, staring at Harry. He realizes what he is doing and stares at me for a moment. _Yes, notice me. I've been here for ten minutes. _"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's alright," I say. "I'm Lina Quimby, from America."

"You're from _America?" _Ron says. "What's it like there?"

I wanted to say 'more advanced' but decided against it. "It's an awesome place," I say.

"So all your family are wizards?" I ask Ron, trying desperately to change the subject.

"I think so," he says. "Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant or something, but no one talks about him."

Harry, Ron and I talk until a woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry and I leap to our feet. Ron mutters something about having sandwiches. I made a note to share some of my food with him. But the food was different. There were things called Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, and other strange things.

Harry and I walk back in the compartment hands full. Eventually the three of us were eating all the sweets that we had. "What are these?" Harry asked. "They're not really frogs, right?"

"No," Ron says. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa." Harry and I open our chocolate frogs and sure enough mine says:

AGRIPPA-ROMAN GENERAL AND STATESMAN. A picture of him was on it.

"Lina, you've got Agrippa!" Ron says. "I'll trade you for this Morgana card."

"Sure, I don't care," I say, rolling my eyes. I take the Morgana card and give him the Agrippa card.

"So this is Dumbledore!" Harry says.

"Don't tell me that you've never heard of Dumbledore!" Ron says.

Harry reads the card. I look at it and Dumbledore's face disappears. Harry and I look at each other in astonishment. "He's gone!" Harry says.

"You can't expect him to hang around all day," Ron says. "He'll be back."

Soon I have an abundance of chocolate frogs and Harry and I were about to open the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "Be careful with those," Ron warns us. "They mean every flavor. "You get good ones like chocolate—but bad ones like liver. George reckons he had a booger flavored one once." I laugh.

We had a good time eating the every flavored beans. I got good flavors and bad flavors.

Someone knocks our door. It was a round-faced boy who was in tears.

"Sorry," he says. "But have you seen a toad?"

We shake our heads. He wails: "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," Harry says.

I smile sympathetically at him. "If we see him, we'll tell you."

He nods and leaves.

"Don't know why he's bothered," Ron says. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. I brought Scabbers so I can't talk. He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference. I tried to turn him yellow yesterday but the spell didn't work. I'll show you…"

He pulled out an old wand. "Anyway—"

The door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but he had a girl with him. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she says in a bossy sort of voice. I dislike her instantly.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it." Ron says, but the girl was looking at Ron's wand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sits down.

"Er—all right."

_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid fat rat yellow._

I laugh inwardly at the silly spell.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" She says. "Well it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells for practice and they've all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard—I've learned all our course books by heart of course, I just hope it will be enough—I'm Hermione Granger, who are you?"

Harry, Ron, and I look at each other. I'm pretty sure I read more than both of them, and can sprout out a fact now and then, but I certainly didn't memorize the books by heart.

She said all of this very fast, and I decided that I don't like her. She was like Annabeth, but the difference is that she is ten times worse. No, make it a million times.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron mutters.

"Lina Quimby," I say.

"Harry Potter," Harry says.

"Are you really?" She says. She talks about Harry for a moment, more like rants.

She turns to me. "Are you American?" She asks me. "I've noticed your accent."

"Yes." I say stiffly.

"Do you know what house you'll be in? I hope I get Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best. Ravenclaw doesn't sound so bad either," she says. "We'd better look for Neville's toad. You three better change, we'll be there soon."

She leaves. Good riddance of her.

"Whatever house I'm in I hope she's not in it," Ron says.

"Ditto," I say.

"What does that mean?" Ron asks.

"American slang for 'I agree with you 100%.'"

"Oh." Ron says.

Midnight glares in the direction Hermione went. I laugh. "Even my owl doesn't like her!" I say, petting her beak.

I listen as Harry and Ron talk about the houses. Then Ron talks about the sport Quidditch. I read about it in one of my textbooks.

Then the door slides open yet again. Three boys enter the compartment. One was a pale boy with blonde hair with two boys that appear to be his bodyguards. I could tell instantly what sort of person he was.

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment. So it's you, isn't it?"

"Yes." Harry says.

"This is Crabbe and this is Goyle," he says. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gives a slight cough, but I had a feeling it was a hidden snigger. Draco Malfoy looks at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He looks at me and wolf-whistles. I give him my best death-glare. "And who's this?"

"I'm Lina Quimby, half blood, and don't you even think about it," I snarl at him.

He looks at Harry and I. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others. I can help you there."

"I think we can tell who the wrong sorts are for ourselves, thanks," Harry says.

"I'd be careful if I were you Potter. Hang around with riffraff like the Weasley's and Hagrid and it will rub off on you. You would do well to take that advice too, Quimby."

We stand up. "Say that again," Ron and I snarl.

"Leave!" I order, using all the charmspeak I could muster. "Now!" The charmspeak must have worked, because they left as if they were in a trance. Harry and Ron get up too. "Oh, not you!" I say pulling them back into the compartment.

"How did you—" Ron mutters.

I shrug. "I must have gotten lucky." I didn't want to reveal too much. Harry and Ron cannot know what I am.

Hermione Granger comes into the compartment. "You'd better put your robes on, I've been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there." She turns to Ron. "And you've got dirt on your nose, did you know?"

I leave the compartment to change and when I get back Harry and Ron were in their robes.

A voice says: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train it will be taken to the school separately."

The train slowed down and stopped. I looked around at my surroundings.

"Lina?" Harry says.

"Oh, sorry, I'm coming!" I pet Midnight's beak one last time. "I'll see you later, alright?" She chirps happily. I put the rest of my sweets in my pocket, and I follow Harry and Ron out of the train.

**A/N: How did you like the chapter? I know it seems like I'm bashing Hermione, but I'm not. Lina simply just hates her at first, quite like Ron did. Next will be the Sorting! :)**


	13. The Sorting, Dreams, and Iris-Messages

The Sorting, Dreams, and Iris-Messages

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows! Your reward is *drumroll* an update in just a day! Please don't get used to that, especially when school starts. I have an orientation today! I don't know what it will be like, wish me luck!**

**Enjoy! :)**

_Previously:_

_The train slowed down and stopped. I looked around at my surroundings._

"_Lina?" Harry says._

"_Oh, sorry, I'm coming!" I pet Midnight's beak one last time. "I'll see you later, alright?" She chirps happily, and I follow Harry and Ron out of the train._

As I got out I think: We will be sorted into our houses. What will that mean? Will we have to use a spell? Am I ready? I don't know.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" He was a rather tall man with a beard and a hairy face.

"You know him?" I whisper to Harry.

"Yeah, that's Hagrid," Harry whispers.

We follow Hagrid down a rather steep and narrow path. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid says.

I hear a loud "Ooooh!"

The castle is amazing! Its architecture…wow! It hurts to be thinking of architecture though. Thinking of architecture makes me miss Annabeth.

"No more 'n four to a boat!" Hagrid calls, pointing to a fleet of boats sitting in the water by the shore. Thinking of water makes me miss Percy. Okay, Lina, relax. You have only been separated from your friends for two days. That's all. I made a note to iris-message them after the sorting. That is, if I get past the sorting in one piece.

Harry, Ron, Neville, and I shared a boat. A toad leaped in my lap. "Neville, isn't this your toad?" I ask him.

"Trevor!" He cries blissfully. "Thank you," he says.

I smile. "You're welcome."

The boats reach the castle, and I stare at it. It is truly amazing. Don't think of the architecture; don't think of the architecture…

We get out of the boats, and walk up a flight of steps towards the front door, which swung open at once. A witch in emerald green answers stood there. Her face was stern and I realize that you wouldn't want to cross her.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," says Hagrid.

"Thank you, I will take them from here."

The door opens, and the entrance hall was just…wow! I think all 12 cabins of camp half-blood could fit!

We follow Professor McGonagall into a small empty chamber. "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here your house will be like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

"The houses are called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each one has its own noble history and produced outstanding witches and wizards. While at Hogwarts, your triumphs will give you house points and any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year whichever house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house you join."

"The Sorting ceremony will take place soon. I suggest you smarten yourselves up while you wait. I shall return when we are ready for you."

Harry and I look at each other. "How do they sort us into houses?" Harry asks Ron.

"Some sort of test I think," Ron says to us. "Fred says it hurts a lot, but I think it was joking." Obviously he was joking, I think. No need to worry Lina.

I have butterflies in my stomach. No one was talking much except for Hermione Granger who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. Way to make the rest of us nervous Granger, I think.

"Move along the sorting's about to start." Professor McGonagall was back. "From a line and follow me."

I was between Harry and Ron. The Great Hall… it was huge with thousands of candles in midair. The ceiling looked like the outside sky. It didn't even look like there _was_ a ceiling.

Professor McGonagall brought a hat and stool. But why? Maybe we have to pop a rabbit out. But how? Suddenly the hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened wide.

"**Oh you may not think I'm pretty,**

**But don't judge on what you see,**

**I'll eat myself if you can find **

**A smarter hat than me.**

**You can keep your bowlers black**

**Your top hats sleek and tall,**

**For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,**

**And I can cap them all.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head**

**The Sorting Hat can't see,**

**So try me on and I will tell you **

**Where you ought to be**

**You might belong in Gryffindor,**

**Where dwell the brave at heart,**

**Their daring nerve and chivalry**

**Set Gryffindors apart;**

**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**

**Where they are just and loyal,**

**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil; **

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**

**If you've a ready mind,**

**Where those of wit and learning,**

**Will always find their kind;**

**Or perhaps in Slytherin**

**You'll make your real friends,**

**Those cunning folk use any means**

**To achieve their ends.**

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**

**And don't get in a flap!**

**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**

**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**

Oh… so all we have to do is try on the hat!

"We just have to try on the hat!" Ron whispers to Harry and I. "I'll kill Fred he was going on about wrestling a troll." I laugh inwardly. I'll tell Fred that Ron actually believed him!

"When I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

I don't pay attention to the sorting that much. The first girl got Hufflepuff, that was really it. "Granger, Hermione" got Gryffindor. Ron groans. "Malfoy, Draco" gets Slytherin immediately.

I don't pay attention until: "Potter, Harry!" Everyone starts whispering about him.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat calls. I have a sudden urge to be in Gryffindor. Harry's in it, but that annoying Granger girl is also there.

"Quimby, Alina!" I really hate my first name.

"_Hmm… I haven't seen a demigod and a witch…ever. Let's see, you have a sharp mind…but you can be a little reckless and hot-headed so not Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff would be a good fit you are very loyal…but…you do have your limits in loyalty."_

_What? I demand._

"_Your friend…Luke Castellan. Maybe if you had been around more and were more loyal to him he wouldn't have betrayed the gods. But no matter. The Great Prophecy has to be completed."_

_But, that was because— I think. What does Luke have to do with the prophecy? What do I have to do with the prophecy?_

"_All in due time, child," the Sorting hat says._

"_Slytherin because of your parentage…you are the heir…and your past is quite dark…"_

_What? I demand._

"_All in due time… But you have so much more than Slytherin…. You have lots of courage to get you through those troubled times…"_

_Let me be Gryffindor… I think._

_Better be…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers erupt from the Gryffindor table and I sit across from Harry. Fred was on one side of me and Neville was on the other side. Percy Weasley the prefect shakes my hand. This Percy is the complete opposite of my best friend Percy. This Percy is a stiff, pompous, ambitious rule-follower. My best friend has a knack for getting into trouble, and is anything but stiff.

I think of what the sorting hat said_: Your friend…Luke Castellan. Maybe if you had been around more and were more loyal to him he wouldn't have betrayed the gods. _Is Luke's betrayal my fault? I feel a pang of guilt in my chest. I didn't avoid Luke to protect him. I avoided Luke for my own selfish reasons.

There were only a few people left. I don't pay attention until Weasley, Ron! "GRYFFINDOR!" Ron sighs with relief and sits next to Harry.

Albus Dumbledore stands up. "Welcome!" He says. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

What _was_ that? I think.

But then, I notice the plates were filled with food. It was the most food I have ever seen, even at camp half-blood. I lean into Fred's ear. "You do realize that Ron actually believed what you said about fighting a troll, Fred."

He chuckles. "Really? Well Ronniekins is known to take things seriously sometimes. And how could you tell us apart so easily, Lina? Even mum has trouble."

I shrug. "Well your hair's a little bit more ginger than George and your eyes are just a bit different."

I start piling my plate with food.

A ghost in a ruff comes up to our table and watches us cut up our food. "That does look good."

"Can't you—" Harry says.

"Not for four hundred years," the ghost says. "I don't believe I have introduced myself? The name's Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service, resident ghost of Gryffindor tower."

"I know who you are!" Ron says. "You're nearly headless Nick! My brothers told me about you!" I look at Fred and shake my head.

"I would _prefer—_" But a boy called Seamus Finnegan interrupted. "Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Sir Nicholas looked miffed. "Like this," he says. He seized his left ear and pulled, and his whole head swung off his neck and fell on his shoulder. Someone had obviously tried to behead him. I zone out and eat the delicious amazing food. Soon the food changed to dessert. I realized the conversation had gone to families. _Please leave me out of this; please leave me out of this. _

"Lina? How about you?" Neville asks.

"I don't like to talk about my family," I say stiffly, giving them all death glares to prove my point. Luckily, they lay off.

Soon the desserts disappear too. "Ouch!" Harry says, clapping a hand to his scar.

"Are you all right?" I ask him. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he says.

Professor Dumbledore gets to his feet. "Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered." I zone out, blame the ADHD. The speech was basically rules something about not going in the Forbidden Forest, no magic in the halls, Quidditch trials and no going into the third-floor corridor.

"Now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song! Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!"

The school bellowed:

"**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,**

**Teach us something please,**

**Whether we be old and bald**

**Or young with scabby knees,**

**Our heads could do with filling**

**With some interesting stuff,**

**For now they're bare and full of fluff,**

**So teach us things worth knowing,**

**Bring back what we've forgot,**

**Just do your best, we'll do the rest,**

**And learn until our brains all rot."**

Everyone finishes at different times, and I laugh when the Weasley twins finish the song in a very slow funeral march.

"And now, bedtime! Off you trot!" Dumbledore says.

We follow Percy out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Percy leads us through doorways, and I was surprised to see the portraits and tapestries whispering and pointing at us, but too sleepy to notice much.

Some walking sticks floated in midair and hurled themselves at Percy. "Peeves," Percy whispers. "A poltergeist. Peeves—show yourself."

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" A rude voice asks. A little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appears.

"Ooooh Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He swoops at us, and we all duck.

"Go away Peeves or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" Percy barks.

Peeves dropped the walking sticks on Neville's head. I let him lean on me for support.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," Percy says. "The Bloody Baron is the only one that can control him. Anyways here we are."

At the end of the corridor there was a portrait of a rather fat woman in a silk dress. "Password?" She asks.

"Caput Draconis," Percy says. The portrait swings forward revealing a round hole in the wall. We scramble through it and I help Neville.

Percy directs us to our dormitories, and I change into pajamas and fall asleep instantly.

_We were running for our lives. Monsters were on our tails. We have reached Half-Blood Hill. "Luke! Grover!" Thalia called. "Take Annabeth and Lina and go!" She says. "I'll hold them off." She adds. "NO!" We all scream. Thalia spoke softly to Luke and Grover. Luke grimaced and picked me up. I kicked and screamed against his grip. I was NOT letting Thalia die. Annabeth was doing the same thing with Grover. Then, everything went black…._

_I wake up on a bed. My first thought is Thalia. "WHERE'S THALIA!" I scream at the girl hovering over me. "Shhh just rest. My name is Silena Beauregard." Luke and Annabeth came in. They were both crying. "Guys where's Thalia?" I ask. "Lina… Thalia sacrificed herself. She's now that big pine tree," Luke said._

I wake up with a jolt and head for the bathroom, cleansing my face. I have that nightmare a lot about Thalia turning into a pine tree.

I decide that now would be a good time to iris-message Annabeth. It may be 4:00 am here, but what is it in America, like 11:00 pm. I take one of the few drachmas I have and toss it into the sink water. "Oh, Iris, accept this offering. Show me Annabeth Chase at um… her parents' house?" I hope this will work.

The water reveals a rather dull and grey room and Annabeth was sitting at its desk planning something. "Annabeth!" I call.

She looks up and walks towards the iris-message. "Oh! Lina, how is Hogwarts? I've been missing you like crazy and it's only been two days!"

"It's great so far, you're going to be so jealous, the architecture is so amazing, it's basically a bunch of towers, and their great hall could fit all the cabins of camp half- blood!"

"Now I hate you!" She jokes. "Wait a second, Lina, in England it is four o clock in the morning. What are you doing up?"

"I had a demigod dream," I say.

"What about?" She says.

I sigh. "The usual one about Thalia."

Silence. Neither of us liked talking about those old days.

"So," she says. "Did you make any friends yet?"

"Yeah, two, Harry and Ron. I have noticed that Harry looks like Percy except he is a bit scrawnier and Ron has Percy's thick-headedness. I don't have any girlfriends though, two of the Gryffindor girls are too girly and the other one's an annoying know it all. Like you, but a million times worse. Did I mention that we had to be sorted into houses? Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the smart, Hufflepuff for the loyal and Slytherin for the cunning."

"Is there a house for recklessness?" She jokes.

"Oh, shut up."

I hear something from the background of the iris-message. "Listen, I really have to go. It was great talking to you and expect a letter sometime soon!"

I nod. "Bye!"

She swipes the iris-message and it dissipates. But just then Percy's face shows and I jump.

"Percy, you surprised me," I say. "I was just finished talking to Annabeth when your image came into the picture!"

"I just wanted to talk to you before I slept! Sorry, I forgot it was like 4 am over there."

"It's okay! I'm up courtesy of demigod dreams!"

"If you don't mind me asking, what about?" He says.

I sigh. "Thalia."

"So," he says. "Have you replaced me at Hogwarts yet?"

The truth would be that I loved Percy dearly and no one could replace him, but I smirk and say: "Well, actually, yes. I made friends with this boy Harry who looks exactly like you and this other boy Ron who is as thickheaded. And there is someone else with the same name as you too."

"Hey!" Percy says.

"Kidding!" I say. "You know no one can replace you."

"How's it going at pig warts?" He says.

"Ok for now, we got sorted into houses, Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the smart, Hufflepuff for the loyal, and Slytherin for the cunning. I got Gryffindor."

"Which one do you think I would get?" Percy says.

"Probably either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." I reply. "So, you're going to start AKA destroy another school, Kelp head?" I tease.

"Oh, shut up." He says. "Yeah, it starts tomorrow." I hear something in the background of his message too. "I have to go; you'll send me letters right?"

"Definitely," I say. The iris message dissipates. I decide that even if Percy and Annabeth were awake, that Silena and Lacy might not be and I didn't want to wake them, so I crawl into bed to get a few hours more sleep.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**


	14. The Ups and Downs of Hogwarts

The Ups and Downs of Hogwarts

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

The first days at Hogwarts were very…confusing. It was very hard to find your way around the school, and it didn't help that people were whispering about and trying to get a glimpse of Harry. There were a lot, and I mean A LOT of stairs at Hogwarts. And they aren't ordinary stairs. They move and they vanish. There were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in the right places. And I don't think portraits are supposed to visit each other either.

Nearly Headless Nick would always point us in the right direction, but you don't want to run into Peeves. Not to mention the caretaker, Argus Filch. On the first morning we were trying to go through a door that was the third floor corridor and we didn't notice, but we were rescued by Professor Quirell. Then there was Mrs. Norris, his devil cat. She patrolled the corridors alone and if you put a toe out of line, she'll whisk off for Filch, who'd come two seconds later. We all hated him, and I'd love to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.

Then there were the classes themselves, and seriously, they gave me a surprise. Even if I did read a bit about History in the textbooks, I found out that you don't just wave your wand and say a bunch of spells. We study the night skies every Wednesday at midnight, and we went to the greenhouses three times a week for Herbology, where we learned what the strange plants were.

Then there was History of Magic. Imagine listening to a ghost drone on and on and on. Now imagine being a demigod with ADHD and dyslexia struggling to take legible notes on what he's saying. That was me in history of magic.

There was charms class with tiny Professor Flitwick. I had to hold back a laugh because during roll call, he gave an excited squeak at Harry's name and toppled out of sight.

Then there was Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall gave us a talking to the moment we entered that room. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed into a pig and back again. I was really excited to get started on that. But I realized I wouldn't be doing that for a couple of years. After taking a lot of complicated notes, we were given matches and tried to turn them into needles. I tried to focus on a silver and pointy needle. At the end of the class my match was a bit silver but not pointy at all. The only other person who made a difference to their match is Hermione Granger, whose match has completely changed into a needle. Professor McGonagall gave me a slight nod, then showed the class how Hermione's had gone silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile.

I was really looking forward to Defense against the Dark Arts. I was ready to learn defensive spells. I wonder if I'm allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts. It could really help for a demigod battle. But I was disappointed. Professor Quirell was really just a joke. The classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which he told them had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie in Romania. Seamus asked how he fought off the zombie, but he got pink and started talking about the weather. A funny smell hung around the turban, and Fred and George insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic.

Friday was the first time we didn't get lost on the way to the Great Hall. "What do we have today?" Harry asks.

"Double potions with the Slytherins," Ron says. "Snape's head of Slytherin house. They say he always favors them—we'll be able to see if it's true."

"How someone can _favor_ Malfoy, I still have yet to know." I say and we laugh.

"Wish McGonagall favored us," Harry says. The head of Gryffindor house still gave us a huge pile of homework the day before.

Then the mail arrived. Midnight arrived with a letter from Silena and Lacy. I had gotten a letter from Percy, Annabeth, and now Silena and Lacy. I make a note to respond to them next week. I stroke Midnight's beak and she nibbles at my toast before flying away.

_Dear Lina,_

_How is Hogwarts? Fun? Exciting? Boring? Lacy and I are missing you like crazy here! Camp Half Blood just isn't the same without you! We hope you reply soon! _

_Silena and Lacy_

I smile at the short letter they sent me. Percy and Annabeth also sent me letters.

_Lina,_

_So, how's pig warts? I'm glad I don't have to wear those robes and hats! Anyway, what are the classes like? Super-boring or exciting? Do they give you blue cookies? The school I'm going to is…okay I guess, I made a new friend named Tyson, he's like 6'3 but a big softie, and he lives in a cardboard refrigerator box. Anyways I really miss you and I hope you reply._

_Kelp Head_

That one made me laugh. Blue cookies at Hogwarts? Then I think about his new friend. Gods Percy can be such a kelp head sometimes, and he's soooo casual about it. The letter literally specifies he might be from the demigod world…maybe he's a monster trying to befriend Percy and then attacks him.

_Dear Lina,_

_How's Hogwarts going? Ever since you got your letter, I've wondered what it would be like to study in a school of magic, and your textbooks are very interesting and bizarre. Is it exciting? I'm willing to bet that you got lost once; I read that Hogwarts is a very big building. I can't believe you get to study magic in a tower! I'm so jealous right now. Anyway I miss you and please reply soon!_

_Love,_

_Annabeth_

Annabeth's letter was very touching. I have to reply soon to their letters.

"Hey Lina!" A voice says. It was Fred and George Weasley.

"After dinner," Fred says.

"We'd like to show you something!" George finishes.

I nod. "I'll meet you right here."

Then, Harry, Ron and I go to potions class. Snape, like Flitwick, paused at Harry's name during the roll call. "Ah, yes. Harry Potter, our new—_celebrity." _Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle snigger. I glare at them. I could already tell that Professor Snape doesn't just dislike Harry—he hates him. But he just met Harry. How is that possible? Maybe Harry's father did something to him? I don't know. But it doesn't give him any right to hate Harry.

"You are here to learn the subtle science of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the soft, simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.

More silence. I see Hermione at the edge of her seat, probably desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" He says suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hmm… I think. I don't really remember that one. Hermione's hand shoots into the air.

"I don't know sir," he says.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut—fame clearly isn't everything." He ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" He says.

Hmm… I thought. I just remembered, a goat's stomach. It's saves you from most poisons. Harry looks at me and I mouth: _"A goat's stomach. It saves you from most poisons."_

"A goat's stomach, sir. It saves you from most poisons." Harry says.

Snape glares at him. "One point from Gryffindor for not knowing the answer, Potter. Miss Quimby, one point from Gryffindor for helping Potter." My mouth opens and closes. The guy had eyes like a hawk.

"For your information, asphodel and wormwood make a potion known as the Draught of Living Death. As Miss Quimby mouthed out to Potter, a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, also going by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" I rummage for a quill and some parchment and copied that down.

Things didn't go so well during potions class. I worked with a Gryffindor boy called Dean Thomas, and our potion went okay, but I can't say the same for everyone else. Neville somehow managed to melt Seamus' cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion spilled on the floor. The entire class was standing on their stools while Neville had angry boils on his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarls. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpers as boils pop up all over his nose. "Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spits at Seamus.

Then, for some unknown reason, he rounds on Harry and Ron. "You—Potter—why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good is he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." _What? _I think. Okay, that is so unfair for Harry! I really don't like the Potions Master.

An hour later, Harry, Ron, and I left the dungeons. "I can't believe Snape did that to you Harry—it's just so unfair!" I say.

"Cheer up," Ron says. "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can we come and meet Hagrid with you?"

At five to three we left the castle and made our way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small, wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door. Harry knocks on the door, and I hear frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks.

I hear Hagrids' voice say: "_Back, _Fang—_back." _

Hagrids' face appears at the door. "Hang on," he says. "_Back, _Fang."

Hagrid let us in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling; a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home," Hagrid says letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and I, and started to lick our ears. He is definitely not as fierce as he looked.

"This is Ron and Lina," Harry says.

Hagrid looks at Ron. "Another Weasley, eh? I've spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

Hagrid looks at me. "Yer eyes. They look very familiar, but not in the good way. They look friendlier than I remember. But no matter, I must be having a bit of déjà vu, tha's all." My eyes. I remembered that my father wasn't a good person in this world, whoever he was. Maybe he did something horrible to Hagrid, and he recognized his eyes? They were a kaleidoscope, but sometimes they stay this brownish color.

Hagrid offered us rock cakes, which were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke our teeth, but we pretended to love them as we told Hagrid about our first lessons. I laughed when Hagrid called Filch "that old git."

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like to introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her—Filch put her up to it."

We tell Hagrid about Snape's lesson and Hagrid, much like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, Snape hardly liked any student.

"But he seemed to _really _hate me," Harry says.

"Rubbish!" Hagrid says. "Why should he?"

Meanwhile, thoughts swim in my head. Who's my father, and what did he do? Why does Snape hate Harry so much? Who is Percy's new "friend?" A monster of sorts?

We leave Hagrid's hut for dinner, and I eat in silence. Then I walk over to Fred and George. "What is it you two wanted to show me?" I say.

They grin. "Follow us." Fred and George lead me towards the stairs leading to the kitchens, and they open the door, by tickling the pear.

"This, Lina, is how we nick food for parties." Fred says. A bunch of… I don't knows were preparing the food.

"What _are _those?" I ask.

"House-elves," George says.

They start bowing when we come in. "Masters, Mistress, what do you guys need; we'll bring you anything you want!" Normally I wouldn't approve of people slaving around for us, but they seemed to really be enjoying themselves.

Anything? "Well…I could use some chocolate cake… and some potato chips…" I say. Immediately a house-elf handed me a chocolate cake, and another one handed me potato chips, bowing.

"They don't mind doing this, right?"

"No, not at all! They love their job!" Fred says.

"This is awesome! I'm going to come here all the time!" I say as we leave for Gryffindor tower.

"We'd appreciate if you didn't tell Harry or Ron about this. We wouldn't want Ronniekins knowing you can get food whenever you want." George says.

I laugh. Ron would be coming 24/7! "I won't." I say. I walk into the common room, and Harry and Ron were sitting there.

"Lina, where were you?" Ron asks.

"Your brothers wanted to show me something," I say to Ron.

"What?" Ron says.

"Can't tell you," I say and climb up to the girl's dorms, where I can escape more questions, and I do some homework. I was about to eat the bag of chips and some chocolate cake when a voice demanded: "Where did you get those?" It was Hermione.

"None of your business," I snap, glaring at her. She stills looks like she wants to know, but she drops the matter. I eat the chips and some chocolate cake, and then I fall asleep.

**A/N: How was it? Oh and when Hagrid mentioned Lina's eyes it was because they sort of reminded him of Tom Riddle's when he was young, but they had a friendlier look. Don't forget to R&R! :)**


	15. Flying Lessons and Midnight Duels

Flying Lessons and Midnight Duels

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! :) I'm sorry for the wait, I was busy so I couldn't get it up yesterday, but you guys seriously need to be weaned off my good updating. I can guarantee that you won't get it once school starts. But enjoy the chapter! :)**

Flying Lessons would be starting on Thursday—and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together. Ugh.

"Typical," Harry says. "Just as I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

"You don't know that you will make a fool of yourself," Ron says reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."

"Besides," I say. "If Malfoy dares to make fun of you, he'll have to get through me." I say.

"And me," Ron adds.

"You guys are good friends," Harry says.

"We know." Ron and I say in unison.

Malfoy always talked about flying. He always told boastful stories that ended with him narrowly escaping muggles in helicopters. He is just an arrogant, selfish git in my opinion. If I get the opportunity to punch him in the face…

But all the people from wizarding families, whether it be boastful or not, talk about Quidditch constantly. I wonder what it would be like. Well first of all, I definitely know that it is a good thing that Percy is not here right now. A son of Poseidon in the air? Sure if he wants to be blasted into bits.

Poor Neville was really nervous about flying. He had never been on one in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Neville had a lot of accidents on the ground, never mind the air so I could see why.

Hermione Granger, I could tell was nervous too. She knows that you can't learn this from a book—not like she hasn't tried. She had bored us all stupid with tips on Quidditch at breakfast on Thursday—me especially with ADHD. That girl is just an annoying know it all, and way worse than Annabeth. The thought of actually having to learn something without a book must terrify her.

Midnight brought me some Hershey chocolate bars. These are my favorite treats that you just can't get here in England. They were from Silena and Lacy. She dips her beak into my pumpkin juice, which is really good. They don't have pumpkin juice in America. Then she flies away.

"What are those, Lina?" Ron asks.

"They're called Hershey's milk chocolate bars," I say, handing them each a square. They eat it.

"Please give us more!" They say in unison.

I smirk. "I don't think so," I say, eating the rest of the bar and stuffing the other four into my pocket for later.

They glare at me.

A barn owl brings Neville a package from his grandmother. He opens it excitedly. "It's a Remembrall!" He says.

"A what?" I ask.

"Gran knows I forget things—this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look you hold it tight like this and if it turns red—oh… I've forgotten something. Neville was trying to remember what he forgot when Draco Malfoy comes and snatches it out of his hand.

Harry, Ron, and I leap to our feet. I lunge at him, but Harry and Ron pull me back.

"Ooooh, feisty." Malfoy says.

Personally I was hoping for a reason to punch Malfoy in the face, but Professor McGonagall was there in a flash.

"What's going on?" She says, eyeing Malfoy with the Remembrall and Harry and Ron trying to stop me from punching him.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Malfoy puts it back on the table. "Just looking." He walks away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. Git.

Harry lets go of me. "You shouldn't let him get to you that easily, Lina."

"You know, just giving him what arrogant gits deserve," I say. "And he keeps _hitting _on me!"

That afternoon we hurry down the front steps for our first flying lesson. The Slytherins were already here. Oh man, I wished that they wouldn't have shown up. Madam Hooch, our flying teacher has arrived.

"What are you waiting for? Stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

I look down at my broomstick. It looks like its 300 years old. They want us to use this?

"Stick your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!"

"UP!" I say. My broom goes up, but then goes down. I scowl at Harry, whose broom jumped into his hand at once. Hermione's just rolls on the ground and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Maybe the broom can tell when you're afraid.

The broom jumps into my hand on my third attempt. Once everyone had their brooms in their hand, Madam Hooch showed us how to mount our brooms. I was really delighted to hear that Malfoy has been doing it wrong for years! Ha-ha.

"When I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground hard," Madam Hooch says. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down.

But Neville kicked off before the whistle blew.

"Come back, boy!" Shouts Madam Hooch, but Neville was rising up like a cork shot out of a bottle—twelve feet—twenty feet. Then he slips off the broom and he lay face down on the grass.

"Broken wrist," mutters Madam Hooch. "No one moves while I take this boy to the hospital wing! Leave those brooms where they are or you'll be expelled faster than you can say 'Quidditch!"

When they were out of earshot, Malfoy laughs.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" He chortles. The Slytherins join in.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Snaps Parvati Patil, a girl in my house.

"Ooooh, sticking up for Longbottom? Never thought _you'd _like fat little cry-babies, Parvati." Pansy Parkinson, a mean girl from Slytherin says.

"Look!" Malfoy says. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him!" Malfoy holds it up.

I pull my wand out at him. "Give it to me, Malfoy. I'm not afraid to use this!"

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you Quimby?" He simpers.

"Yes, I would!" I snarl.

"But I'll just leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find—how about—up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yells, but Malfoy takes off on his broomstick. Harry grabbed his broom.

"_No!_ Hermione Granger shouts. Madam Hooch told us not to move, you'll get us all into trouble.

"Shut up," I snap at her.

She huffs. "What do you have against me?"

"That you're an annoying nosy know it all." I snap. She looks down at her feet.

Meanwhile, Harry climbs up on his broom and followed Malfoy. It was hard to believe that Harry had never been on a broom before. He was a natural. I couldn't hear anything, but I could see Harry's moves. When the Remembrall fell down, he did a huge dive! He toppled into the grass with the Remembrall clutched in his fist.

"HARRY POTTER!" It was Professor McGonagall. "_Never—_in all my time at Hogwarts—"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor—" I start to say adding a touch of dry charmspeak.

"Be quiet, Miss Quimby—"

Guess that didn't work.

"But Malfoy—" Ron says.

"That's _enough_, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me."

I wanted to wipe the smirk of Malfoy's face, but Madam Hooch came back and we continued on with the lesson.

-Page breaker-

"What's a seeker?" I ask Ron during dinner. "The seeker catches the golden snitch," Ron explains to me. "Really, whichever team's seeker catches the snitch, their team wins—but sometimes there is that off-chance."

Harry told us he was the new Gryffindor seeker for the house Quidditch team. "First years are never seekers!" Ron says. "You must be the youngest player in—"

"A century," Harry says.

"I start training next week, but don't tell anyone. Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Fred and George hurry over. "Well done," George says. "Wood told us. We're on the team too—beaters."

"We're going to win this year, I can feel it. We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team will be brilliant! You must be good, Harry. Wood was skipping when he told us. Anyway, we have to go. Lee Jordan reckons he found a new passageway."

Then someone far less welcome came up to us: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. "Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the muggles?"

"Why you little—" I say.

"_Lina." _Harry cuts me off. "You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you." He says to Malfoy.

"I'd take you anytime on my own," Malfoy says to Harry. "Tonight if you want. Wizard's duel—wands only, no contact. What's the matter, never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

Malfoy is too cowardly to fight Harry. One thing screamed in my mind: TRAP!

"Of course he has," Ron says. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

"Crabbe," he says. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

"What's a wizard duel? And what do you mean, you're my second?"

"A second takes over when you die. But we don't know enough magic for that

"Excuse me," A voice says. We look up. It was Hermione.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying—"

"Bet you could," Ron and I mutter.

"—and you _mustn't _go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose, it's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business," Harry says.

"Good-bye." Ron says.

I turn to Harry and Ron. "Look, I'd _love _to give Malfoy a punch in the face, but I don't think it's a good idea to go. Not for the reasons of Hermione Granger, but because, seriously, do you think Malfoy will actually do it, or do you think he'll set up a trap?"

"Lina, you of all people!" Harry says.

"We're still going," Ron says.

I sigh, knowing I can't persuade two boys as thickheaded as Percy. This is just swell; I have to deal with Percy at Camp Half Blood and these two at Hogwarts. "Then you can't stop me from coming along," I say. "And you'll pay me 10 galleons if I'm right, if I'm wrong you'll get 10 galleons."

I lay awake in the girls' dormitory. Luckily Hermione wasn't in there. I look at the clock: 11:30. I sigh and get out of bed, with a terrible feeling, and head down the steps to the common room.

Harry and Ron come down a few seconds later. "Lina, I didn't actually think you were coming along!" Harry says.

I shrug. "I benefit either way. If Malfoy is really going to fight you, then I can fight what's left of him. If I was right and it is a trap, I can say I told you so."

"Fair enough," Ron says.

We were about to go to the portrait hole when Hermione stops us. "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry."

"_You!" _Ron says furiously. "Go back to bed!"

"I almost told your brother," snaps Hermione. "Percy—he's a prefect and he'd put a stop to this!"

"You just don't know _when _to stop interfering, do you?" I say.

"Come on," Harry says and we go through the portrait hole.

But unfortunately she follows us.

"Don't you _care_ about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the cup, and you'll lose the points I earned from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."

"Go away," snarls Ron.

"All right, but I warned you." Hermione says and tries to get back in, but the Fat Lady was gone.

"Now what?" She says shrilly.

"Your problem," Ron says. "We have to go."

"I'm coming with you!" Hermione says.

"Not happening," I snap. I know she means well but…I really don't have patience right now. I already have to deal with keeping the two thick-headed boys safe.

"You really think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds the four of us, I'll tell him the truth that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."

I glare at her. "You have some nerve—" Ron starts.

"Shut up, all of you!" Harry snaps at us. "I think I heard something."

"Mrs. Norris?" Ron asks.

"No, it's Neville." I say.

"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours; I couldn't remember the new password to get to bed."

"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's pig snout, but it won't help. The Fat Lady's gone off somewhere." Ron says.

"Are you all right?" I ask Neville, a bit concerned. "I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey fixed my arm in about a minute."

"Good," Harry says. Look we have to get going, we'll see you later—"

"Don't leave me!" Neville says. "I don't want to stay out here alone!"

Ron glares at Hermione and Neville. "If you get us caught, I will not rest until I've learned the curse of the bogies Quirell was telling us about, and used it on you!"

We went down the corridors until we reach the trophy room. Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. We waited, they never arrived.

"Is it too late to say I told you so?" I say to Harry, my hand outstretched. He grumbles and puts then 10 galleons in my hands.

"Sniff around my sweet, they could be lurking around in a corner." I jump. It was Filch talking to Mrs. Norris.

"This way!" Harry mouths and we creep down a long gallery full of suits and armor. I could hear Filch get nearer. Neville breaks into a run and trips and grabs Ron and they topple into a suit of armor.

The clanging could wake the entire castle up. "RUN!" Harry yells. We run who knows where. "I think we've lost him," Harry says.

"I told you!" Hermione gasps.

"For once I agree with her!" I say. "You two are total thick-heads."

"Finally decided to look at my side of things, haven't you Lina?" Hermione says. I suddenly realize that Hermione did have a point all of this time, and all I did since the first day of term was make a bunch of rude comments to her. Maybe I'm the thickhead.

"Let's go," Harry says. But Peeves races through a door. He sees us and gives a squeal of delight.

"Be quiet, Peeves!" I yell, putting on some charmspeak.

At first I think it works, because he looks confused, but then he yells: "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

We run towards the end of the corridor, with a locked door at the end. "We're done for!" Ron moans. "This is the end!"

"Oh, move over," snarls Hermione. She grabs Harry's wand, tapped the lock and whispers: _"Alohomora!" _

Inside the doorway, Filch was trying to get Peeves to tell where we went, but Peeves refused.

"He thinks this door is locked—we'll be okay—get off, Neville! What?" Harry says.

Then I realize, we're in the third floor corridor. And we were looking into the eyes of a monstrous dog with three heads, growling at us. I jump. Two thoughts come to my mind: _Either Cerberus somehow is at Hogwarts, or there is another three-headed dog. _I'll have to write to Annabeth about that.

Immediately Harry slammed the door shut and we run to the Fat Lady.

"Where on earth have you all been?" The Fat Lady exclaims.

"Never mind that-pig snout, pig snout." Harry pants, and the portrait swings forward.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school? If any dog needs exercise, that one does!" Ron says.

"You don't use your eyes, do you?" Hermione snaps. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor? I wasn't looking at its feet. I was too busy with its heads." Harry says.

"Not the floor, it stood on a trapdoor. It was guarding something." Hermione says. "I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could have been killed—or worse expelled. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

All thoughts of regret for what I did to Hermione diminished. How could being expelled be worse than being killed?

"I'm going to stay in the common room for a while," I mutter to Harry and Ron. I had already written to everyone at least once and I decide to write again to Annabeth about the Cerberus look alike:

_Annabeth,_

_I know I just sent you a letter a day ago, but I need to tell you some things. First of all, we had our first flying lesson today, and an incident involving the bully I talked about, Draco Malfoy, caused my friend Harry to become the house Seeker in the broom sport Quidditch. It's fun…just don't try and teach it to Percy unless you want him blasted out of the sky. _

_Second thing is that Draco Malfoy challenged Harry and Ron to a duel, and I knew it was a trap, well when we were trying to escape the caretaker, Filch, we were accidentally in the out-of bounds corridor, and there was a three-headed –dog there and I thought Cerberus! Either Cerberus is at Hogwarts or a Cerberus look-alike is! I just had to tell you that. Do you know if there are other three-headed dogs besides Cerberus? Just want to ask. I hope you're doing well._

_Yours,_

_Lina_

I decide to send it tomorrow. I go to my dormitory, and thank goodness, Hermione's asleep. I slip into bed and instantly fall asleep.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you're a Divergent fan, check out my Divergent stories called ****The Divergent Jumper ****and ****Another year, another initiate. ****Please R&R and tell me what you think! :)**


	16. Halloween, Trolls, Friends & Quidditch

Halloween, Trolls, Friends, and Quidditch

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) Sorry for the wait. Please read the A/N at the bottom, it's very important!**

I smirk at the look on Malfoy's face the next morning when he sees that we were not in trouble, or expelled. Harry and Ron were talking excitedly about the three headed dog, and the trapdoor. I still think the three headed dog has to do with Cerberus, I mean, I thought he was the only one? And by demigod experience, you shouldn't really be looking for adventure. Wait for adventure to come to you, it will.

That doesn't mean that I'm not curious about what's under the trapdoor. But what package would need as much protection to drag a three-headed dog here?

Neville and Hermione didn't show any interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor. Neville didn't want to ever go near the dog again, and who could blame him?

As for Hermione, she now refused to speak to any of us, which is actually a good thing, or is it?

As the owls flood into the great hall, I see six owls carrying a long, thin, package. They dropped it right in front of Harry. A grin appears on Harry's face as he hands the letter to Ron and I. We read the letter.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron says. "I've never even _touched _one."

"What's a Nimbus Two Thousand?" I ask.

"Only the best broom in the world!" Ron says.

We leave the hall, when we were cornered by Malfoy and his cronies. Malfoy took the package from Harry and felt it.

"That's a broomstick!" Malfoy says. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."

"Oh, really?" I say. "Well, you're in for a big surprise, Malfoy."

He raises his eyebrows. "Oh, really, Quimby?"

"It's not just any old broomstick," Ron says before I could make a comeback. "It's a Nimbus Two-Thousand. What did you say you got at home, Malfoy? A comet two sixty?"

"What would you know about it, Weasley? You couldn't afford half the handle. I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

Before Ron could answer or I could hex him, Professor Flitwick appears. "Not arguing I hope?"

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor." Malfoy says quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right; I've heard the news, Potter. What model is it?"

"A nimbus two thousand, sir, and it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it."

As soon as Flitwick disappeared, Harry, Ron, and I bust out laughing as we climb up the stairs.

"Well, it is true," Harry chortles.

"It's also Neville too," I say reasonably. "If there was no Remembrall for you to get back from Malfoy, you wouldn't be on the team either."

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" Hermione's angry voice says.

"I thought you weren't going to speak to us?" Harry says.

"Don't stop now, its doing us so much good," Ron says.

-The next day, Halloween morning-

I had gotten some Hershey's bars from Percy and a letter from Annabeth.

_Dear Lina,_

_You saw CERBERUS!? Let me say that again. You saw a dog that LOOKS LIKE CERBERUS!? Wow, I only thought there was only one Cerberus. I'll have to look into that, maybe I'll ask Chiron and try to get ahold of a book from the wizard world. Okay, you are SO lucky right now, life in the boring old mortal world isn't going so great. Hope you guys have a fun Halloween!_

_Love, _

_Annabeth_

In Charms class that morning, we were making objects fly. I was so excited to learn that. Harry was with Seamus. Ron was with Hermione. I was with…Malfoy!? What the Hades! I walk over to Malfoy, who looked about as happy as I was. I see Harry and Ron give me pity stares.

"Remember," Professor Flitwick says. "Swish and flick."

"Don't think I'm happy about this," he mutters.

"Well, let's get started and get this over with so we can go back to hating each other." I say.

I pull out my wand and say: "Wingardium Leviosa!" The wand rose about six inches above the table.

"Look everyone, Miss Quimby has done it, not as far, but that feather's still up there!" Professor Flitwick says.

I smirk at Malfoy. "You try." He tries the spell and it doesn't work. He glares at me.

At the other table, Ron was having about as much luck as Malfoy. "You're saying it wrong," Hermione snaps. "Its Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarls.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione says. The feather hovers four feet above their heads, way higher than mine.

"Look everyone, Miss Granger's done it!" Flitwick cries out. "And four feet above, I may add!"

I turn to Malfoy. "How's it feel being third best to Hermione and me?" He scowls.

By the end of the class, Ron was livid. "It's a wonder no one can stand her. She's a nightmare, honestly! No one likes her!"

Someone knocks into Harry as they hurry past him. It was Hermione. I see tears on her face.

I turn to Ron. "Seriously?" I say. "That was tactless!"

"Lina, you of all—"

"I get it," I say. "I was doing it too, we all were. But I regret it now, and I'm going to talk to her."

I find myself running after Hermione. She goes into the girls' bathroom, and I follow her.

"Hermione?" I say softly. "Are you alright?"

"Lina, why are you here?" She says. "You think that I'm an 'annoying nosy know it all', your own words."

I sigh. "Listen, I'm ready to admit that I was an immature idiot," I say.

She laughs. "Well, not to worry, Ron's still worse."

"Tell me about it," I say.

"Are you going to the feast, Hermione?" I ask her.

"I don't think so." She says. "I don't really want to run into Ron again. You go, Lina, thanks for helping me feel better."

"Yeah, I'm not doing that. I'll be right back." I rush to the feast and grab two plates and fill them high to the brim with food.

"Lina, where are you going with those?" Ron asks.

"To the girls' bathroom," I say. "The only reason Hermione's in the bathroom is to avoid you, Ron."

I go into the girls' bathroom. "Since you didn't want to go to the feast, I've brought some feast in here! Hershey bar?"

"Wow, thanks. What's a Hershey bar?"

"Oh, they're a treat from America, they're absolutely delicious!" I say.

She opens one and eats it. "Wow, Lina, they're very good."

We eat and talk for a while.

"Lina?" Hermione squeaks, looking frightened.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Turn around," she says.

I turn around, and my eyes widen. It was a twelve-foot troll, and an ugly one at that. It holds a huge wooden club, and it reeked.

"How did _that _get in here?" I ask.

"I don't know!" She says.

I wish I had my demigod knife, but Chiron had told me to leave it at Camp. Plus, if I'd used it, that would mean revealing my secret to Hermione.

Suddenly Harry and Ron rush in. "Try to confuse it!" Harry says to Ron.

"Hey, Pea-brain!" Ron yells. He threw a metal pipe at it. It turns towards Ron.

I grab Hermione's arm. "Run!" I yell, but she was paralyzed.

"Aguamenti!" I yell. Water hits the troll, and it starts towards me and turns away from Ron.

"Lina!" Harry yells. He climbs upon the troll's back.

"Harry, what on earth are you doing?" I climb on his leg in a desperate effort to keep the troll's attention on me. The troll's club was swinging, it could hit Harry and I any second.

"Do something!" Harry and I yell at Ron.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron yells, and the club flew out of the troll's hand, and dropped on the troll's head. The troll fell flat on the ground.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asks.

"I think it's just knocked out."

But then Professors McGonagall and Snape come into the room. Professor McGonagall looked at Ron, Harry, and I. "What were you thinking? You're lucky you're alive!"

"Professor, they were looking for me." Hermione says.

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall says, shocked.

"I was looking for the troll because I thought I could deal with them on my own, because I've read all about them. If they hadn't found me and saved me, I'd be dead by now.

"Well—in that case—Miss Granger, five points from Gryffindor. I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt, you'd better go to Gryffindor tower."

She left.

"Well you three are lucky, not many first-years could take on a full grown mountain troll. You each win five points to Gryffindor."

"We should have gotten more than fifteen points," Ron grumbles. "Ten, once she takes off Hermione's. Good of her to get us out of trouble like that. Mind you we did save her."

"She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the troll with her and Lina." Harry says.

"YOU DID WHAT?" I yell.

"We locked the troll into a room…we didn't know it was the girls' bathroom." Harry says.

I huff. "Next time, read the sign!"

"You're starting to sound like Hermione, you know that?" Ron says.

Once we get to Gryffindor tower, Hermione was waiting for us. At that moment I knew that our trio became a quartette.

-Time skip to Harry's first Quidditch match-

"Just a bit of toast, Harry," Hermione wheedles.

"I'm not hungry." Harry says.

It was the middle of November and it was Quidditch season. I had felt glad to have a girlfriend because seriously, spending a year with only Harry and Ron would have driven me up the wall.

We were in the top row of the stands. Just the day before, we had painted a large banner that said: Potter for President, and Dean Thomas had drawn a large Gryffindor lion underneath it.

Lee Jordan, Fred and George's friend, was doing the commentary. I had taken advantage of the way to get to the kitchens that they had shown me and had gotten treats once a week. I was a regular visitor for the house-elves.

"One point for Gryffindor!" Lee says. I didn't really listen to what he said before that.

"Budge up there, move along." A voice says.

"Hagrid!" I call out. We squeezed together to make room for him.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," Hagrid says, patting a pair of binoculars around his neck. "But it isn't the same. No sign of the snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," Ron says.

"Kept outta trouble though, that's somethin,'" Hagrid says.

I see the snitch from up above, and Harry does too, because he dives for it, but Marcus Flint, a Slytherin player, blocks him on purpose and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

"BOO!" I yell. "BOO!" That is just unfair. "FOUL!"

Then Harry dodges another bludger. All of a sudden, his broom starts rolling over and over, and gives a wild jerk, and Harry holding on to it with one hand.

"What in the world's going on?" I say frantically.

"Did something happen when Flint blocked him?" Seamus Finnegan whispers.

"Can't have," Hagrid says. "Only Dark magic can interfere—a kid can't do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

Hermione seizes Hagrids' binoculars and looks at the crowd.

"What's happening?" I ask her.

"Look, its Snape."

Ron and I take a look. He's looking directly at Harry and was muttering nonstop.

"He's jinxing the broom." Hermione says.

"Jinxing the broom? How do we stop him?" I yell.

"Just leave it to me." Hermione says.

"But what are you going to—" I say. But she's gone.

I watch as Fred and George try to pull Harry safely on one of their brooms, but the broom kept jumping higher.

"Hermione, what are you going to do?" I ask nobody in particular.

Suddenly, Harry was able to clamber back up on his broom. He speeded toward the ground and he clapped his hand to his mouth as if he was going to throw up, but something gold was in his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" Harry yells.

_What happened? I thought. _

-Page breaker-

"Why would Snape do somethin' like that?" Hagrid was saying.

"I found out something about him," Harry says, "He tried to get past the three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding." Just yesterday, we had a theory of that when we saw Snape limping.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" He says.

"_Fluffy?" _I demand, wondering how a thing like that could be called Fluffy.

"Yeah—he's mine, bought him off a Greek chap I met in the pub last year—I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the—"

"Yes?" Harry asks him.

"No more!" Hagrid says.

Wait a second…_Greek chap? _I'm a _Greek _demigod. Cerberus is in _Greek _Mythology. I think I'm getting a lead…I'd better write to Annabeth.

"Snape's trying to steal it," I say.

"Rubbish, Snape is a Hogwarts teacher; he'd do nothing of the sort." Hagrid says.

"Why did he try to kill Harry?" Hermione says. "I know a jinx when I see one!"

"I'm telling yeh, yer wrong!" Hagrid says. "I don't know what happened but Snape wouldn't try to kill a student! Yeh four are meddling in things that shouldn't be meddled in, it's dangerous!" I could freak Hagrid out so badly right now… "Forget that dog what he is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel—"

"Aha!" Harry says. "So someone called Nicolas Flamel's involved, right?"

Hagrid looked like he wanted to give himself up to Cerberus.

**A/N: Alright, that's the next chapter! :) I need ideas for the next chapter, 'Christmas, Mirrors, and Secrets Revealed.' For that chapter I want Harry, Ron, and Hermione to figure out that Lina's a Greek demigod as well as a witch. But I'm still working out how. Please review or PM me ideas on how they find out and I will give a shout-out to the best one. Please R&R! :)**


	17. Christmas, Mirrors, and Secrets Revealed

Christmas, Mirrors, and Secrets Revealed

**A/N: You all gave me REALLY great ideas. The winner is… TheUltimateFangirlandBookworm! I just tweaked it so they all could read the letter. Thanks for all your support. Also thanks to Readingbeyondyourvocab for the idea of Lina's vision in the Mirror of Erised. **

**I don't know what to say. I have some very loyal readers reading, that's what.**

**I guess all that's left to say is…read on! :)**

Christmas was just around the corner. I had decided there was no point in going to Camp for the winter and obviously there was no family to go to, so I would stay here at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron, while Hermione goes back home to her family.

"Why don't you want to go home to your family, Lina?" Harry had asked when he heard the news yesterday, Ron and Hermione looking at me expectantly for an answer."

"I told you guys on the first day of school. My family is none of your business." I snarl. "Don't ask about it again."

They looked like they wanted to protest but decided not to.

"I feel so sorry, for the people who have to stay here at Christmas because they're not wanted at home." Malfoy says, looking in Harry's direction.

I open my mouth to retort, but Hermione grabs my arm. "Lina, don't. He isn't worth it."

I don't say anything, but I make sure he gets one of my death-glares. As soon as we leave the dungeons, I see a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. I see two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing noise. It was Hagrid.

"Hagrid, you need any help?" Ron asks.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks Ron." Hagrid says.

"Would you mind moving out of the way? Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose—that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

Ron dives at Malfoy just as Snape comes up the stairs.

"WEASLEY!"

Ron let go of Malfoy's robes.

"He was provoked Professor," I say adding some charmspeak to my words. "Malfoy was insulting his family."

Snape looked at me as if he were in a trance. Great, the charmspeak's working. "Very well, Miss Quimby." He says and turns on his heel.

"You too," I say to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Leave, and don't bother us during our holiday." He leaves as well.

"But—how—but—how?" Ron manages. "Whatever that is, can you do it more often, Lina?"

"Hmm…maybe." I say.

"Oh, right, we have a half hour before lunch; we should be in the library."

"Oh, yeah you're right." Ron says.

"The library right before holidays? A bit keen, aren't yeh?"

"It's not homework," I say. "We're trying to figure out who that Flamel guy is." I say.

"You're _what?" _Hagrid says. "Listen here—I've told yeh—drop it. It's nothing to you what that dog is guarding."

"But we just want to know who he is," Hermione says.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Harry adds. "We must've been through hundreds of books already."

"I'm saying nothing," Hagrid says flatly.

"We'll just have to find out ourselves then," Ron says. As soon as we got there, we split up. I didn't find Flamel, but I found something that was interesting:

A WIZARD'S GUIDE TO BEASTS NORMALLY SEEN IN GREEK MYTHS

I took it out and skimmed through it. This could have exactly what I'm looking for about Cerberus! I decide to take it with me to read, and I keep looking around the shelves for any sign on Flamel, but I can't find anything.

I leave, bumping into Ron and Hermione. "Did you guys find anything?" I ask.

"Nothing, you?" Ron says.

"Same." I say.

"What's that?" Hermione says, looking at my Greek myths book.

"Oh, I just decided to take it out for a bit of reading. I'm really fascinated with Greek mythology." I lie.

Hermione nods. "Me too, I just love Greek mythology. I sometimes wish I was a daughter of Athena, and that it was real."

I could freak out Hermione so badly right now if I said: 'Hey, Hermione, did you know the Greek gods are real? Yeah, I'm a demigod daughter of Aphrodite! Oh, and being a daughter of Athena or any god or goddess is a bad idea, ask my friend Annabeth.'

But I didn't, I'm pretty sure everyone in the demigod world would kill me if I said that.

"You guys will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" Hermione says. "Send me an owl if you find anything."

"And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," Ron says. "It'd be safe to ask them."

"Very safe, since they're both dentists," Hermione says.

As the holidays had approached, we were having too much of a good time. I snuck to the kitchens to get food, and we ate them by the fire while plotting ways to get Malfoy expelled—although, unfortunately, they would never work.

I had also been missing my friends from camp half-blood a lot. It's halfway through the school year, still another half to go.

On Christmas day, there was a pile of presents at the foot of my bed. This is my first Christmas in a long time that hasn't been celebrated at Camp. I couldn't get my friends anything, because you can't really buy any presents until third year, which is when you can go to Hogsmeade, so I was surprised to have all these presents.

I look at the first present from Hagrid. It was a small chocolate cake. That was really nice of him. My next present was from Mrs. Weasley apparently? Ron's mom didn't have to get me anything; it was a purple sweater, with a silver 'L' in the middle of it, and a basket of chocolates. My next present from Annabeth was that extra Divergent book in Four's point of view that I've been wanting these past months. It came with a letter:

_Lina,_

_Okay, I'm so frustrated right now; I can't find ANYTHING about Cerberus that connects to the wizarding world at all. I got your letter saying that a Greek man had given your friend Hagrid 'Fluffy' (I don't get that name, what's so Fluffy about a three-headed vicious dog?), but I'm not sure. They didn't steal Cerberus or anything, because Hades would never allow that. Maybe 'Fluffy' is Cerberus' cousin or something? I hope you guys have a good Christmas AND I hope you'll stop bugging me about that Four book._

_Love,_

_Annabeth_

_PS: Stop sending Midnight to me when I'm at school! My class thought it was really weird that a black owl landed on my desk and gave me a letter._

_PPS: Don't do anything reckless while you're at Hogwarts. I'm not here to stop you this time, Beauty Queen._

My next present was from Silena, and it was a bag of bonbons from her dad's factory. Lacy's was next, and it was a light blue-heart necklace. I had always worn my camp half-blood necklace for four years straight, but I kept it in my trunk because I would get questions.

Last but not least, Percy's present, and it was a bag of candy. How very typical. His present also came with a note:

_Lina,_

_How's life going in Pigwarts? Any exciting things? It's pretty boring here in the mortal world, I mean Christmas is fun and all, but yeah. Hope you haven't replaced me with those friends of yours._

_Your bestest and favorite friend,_

_Kelp Head_

Wow, he's so sure of himself isn't he? I put the letters in my Greek mythology book from the library.

My last present was some fudge flies from Hermione.

"Oi, Lina!" A voice calls from downstairs. I look down from the banister. It was Ron. "What'd you get?"

"Things," I say, bringing everything I got except for Percy, Annabeth, Silena, and Lacy's presents, which I left in my dormitory. "Your mom gave me a sweater you know. She didn't have to get me anything."

Harry was opening his last present. Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering towards the floor.

"What is that?" I ask.

"It's an invisibility cloak." Ron says. "They're really rare—I'm sure it is, try it on, Harry."

Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders, and I jump. His head was suspended in midair.

"It is!" Ron yells. "Look down!"

A note falls out of the cloak. "Look," I say. "A note."

We look at the note. Just then, Fred and George Weasley bounded in the common room.

"Merry Christmas!" They yell.

"Look—Harry and Lina have Weasley sweaters too!"

Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters with a yellow 'F' and the other a yellow 'G'.

"Harry's and Lina's are better than ours though," Fred observes. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron, come on, Lina's wearing hers." George demands.

I put the purple sweater on to prove his point.

"What's all this noise?" Percy Weasley demands. He looks at us with a disapproving look. I shake my head. Even though two Percy's have the same name, they're just so different. Percy carries a Weasley sweater over his arm. Fred seizes it.

"P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry and Lina have one."

"I—don't—want—," Percy says thickly, but the twins put force the sweater over his head.

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," George says. "Christmas is a time for family."

They frog-march Percy out of the room, and I laugh.

"Ron?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Can I change my last name to Weasley? I just love your family!"

-Page breaker-

The Christmas dinner was just amazing! I mean don't get me wrong, the Christmas dinner at camp was amazing. I remember the Christmases. After the Christmas dinner for three years straight, Luke, Annabeth, and I had gotten permission from Chiron to clear out the Hermes cabin so we could sleep in it together 'just like old times.' The only thing missing was Thalia. The last year, during the solstice, when I first noticed a change in Luke, I had said that I didn't want to do it. That was one tradition broken, because of me, more like because of Luke.

Is his betrayal my fault? A tear escapes my eyes.

"Lina? Lina? Are you alright? You've been staring at your plate for five minutes, are you crying?" Harry asks.

"Oh, no, Harry, I'm fine."

After the dinner me, Harry, and the Weasley's (minus Percy) had a snowball fight on the grounds, getting my spirits up. All thoughts of Luke faded from my mind.

After a meal of turkey sandwiches, and Christmas cakes, Harry, Ron, and I were too full and sleepy to do much except for watch Percy chase Fred and George around Gryffindor tower because they stole his prefect's badge.

I had gone to my dormitory and slept immediately. I had planned on reading a little bit of my new Four book that Annabeth gave me before I slept, but my body had other ideas.

"You could have woken us up," Ron says the next day.

"You guys can come tonight, I'm going back, I want to show you the mirror."

"I'd like to see your mom and dad," Ron says eagerly.

"And I'd like to see all the Weasley's," Harry said.

What would I see in the mirror? My mother, Aphrodite? Will I see my father? My real father? I wonder where he is, who he is. I have a sudden excitement to go to the mirror.

We had to walk slowly with all three of us in the cloak. "I'm freezing," moans Ron. "Let's forget it and go back."

"_No!" _Harry hisses, his eyes wild. "I know it's here somewhere!"

Harry looks into the mirror. "See?" He whispers.

"I can only see you though." I say.

"Look at it properly, go on, and stand where I am." Harry says.

Ron stands at the mirror.

"Can you see all your family standing around you?" Harry says.

"No I'm alone, but I'm different, head boy! I'm wearing the badge, and the house cup, and the Quidditch cup! I'm Quidditch captain too!"

"Move over, Ron!" I demand him. When I look in the mirror, I see myself, older, about 17 years old. An older version of Harry, Ron, and Hermione stands to my right, and older versions of Percy, Annabeth, Silena, and Lacy stand on my left. My mother, Aphrodite, stands behind me, hands on my shoulder, smiling. Our older selves were talking and laughing, having a great time, both demigod friends and wizard friends. All of us were alive at 17, which is a big accomplishment for me and everyone on my left. And my mother was just standing with us, forgetting about the gods and their kids rule. The sight was wonderful. I gaze into it for two minutes until I'm pushed away. "Hey! I was seeing all my friends through that!" I yell.

"You can see them in real life; I want to see my parents!" Harry retorts.

"What about me?" Ron says.

"No one cares about your Quidditch cup!" Harry and I yell simultaneously.

"You don't understand Harry, move!" I yell.

"No, you move, Lina!"

"Guys, stop!" Ron says. "You're both going crazy over this mirror!"

Just then, Mrs. Norris comes through the door just as Ron throws the cloak on us.

"This isn't safe—she might have gone for Filch, we have to leave." Ron pulls us out of the room, and all I can think about is: _MUST SEE MIRROR!_

The next night it was just Harry and I. I stare at the mirror watching my mother, and older versions of me and my friends. Then Harry pushes me away and I give him some time, then I push him away, and it goes on for a while like that.

"So—back again, Harry, Lina?"

We look behind us. It was Professor Dumbledore.

"Um, we didn't see you there, sir." I tell him.

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you." Dumbledore says. "You two, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised.

"Desire spelled backwards," I comment.

"Quite right, Lina. This mirror shows us our deepest desires. It showed you your family, Harry, and your friend Ron himself as head boy."

"But how did you know—" Harry says.

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible," Dumbledore says gently.

"I don't think you want me to reveal what this mirror shows you, Lina." Dumbledore says.

"Do you know that I'm a—" I say in a quiet voice.

"I think, Lina," Dumbledore says quietly, so Harry can't hear us, that you should visit my office at this time next month. The password is fudge flies."

"The mirror will be moved to a new home," Dumbledore says. "And I ask both of you to not go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you are now prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that."

"Sir—Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something? What do you see when you look in the mirror?" Harry asks.

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."

Harry and I stare at him. "One can never have enough socks. I didn't get a single pair this Christmas, people insist on giving me books."

The rest of Christmas holidays passed by quickly. We didn't go looking for the mirror again, but I find myself longing for that image. But what are the chances of that happening? I mean, first of all, I'm not expecting a very long life. I'm a demigod, AND a witch. Being a demigod by itself is very dangerous. Second, I don't really think it will be fun and laughter if the demigod and the wizard worlds meet. I try to distract myself by reading that Four book, and it's really good, but I can't stop thinking about that wonderful thought.

Hermione came back the day before term began. She was horrified that Harry was out of bed three times in a row, and disappointed that we didn't at least find out who Flamel was.

On one particular day, the four of us were in the common room alone. I was flipping through the Greek myths book, and I had to go to the bathroom. "I'll be right back," I say and leave.

When I get back, I see Harry, Ron, and Hermione looking at me strangely.

"Um…" I say. "What's wrong?"

"Lina…forgive me I was just looking in your book of about Greek and wizard terms, and I found a letter inside." Hermione says.

It was the letter from Annabeth. Di immortales! Crap. Crap, crap, crap.

"What does the letter mean? I mean, she's talking about Cerberus and Hades from the myths as if they're real? And why did she call you 'Beauty Queen?'"

They all stare at me expectantly.

"Hermione, can I talk to you alone in the dormitory first?"

"You will explain it to me, right?" She says.

I take a deep breath. I nod and we go up to the dorms.

"Okay, you know how you always wished that Greek mythology was real?" I say.

She nods.

"Well," I say. "It is!"

"What do you mean, Lina?" Hermione says.

"I _mean, _that the all the Greek gods and the myths are real! Greek demigods exist! You're talking to one." I say. "My mother is the Greek goddess Aphrodite. I never knew my mortal father, but I know that he is a wizard. I had a foster father who used to abuse me, but I ran away at the age of six. I was on the run. I found allies, Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth. Together with the future help of a satyr named Grover—yes, they also exist—we made it to a demigod camp called Camp Half Blood. But not Thalia. Before we made it to safety, we were cornered by a group of monsters. Thalia died to save us. Before she could die, Zeus turned her into a pine tree."

"So Luke, Annabeth, and I lived at Camp for four years, mourning over Thalia's death, just living life. I made two other friends, Silena and Lacy, and life was okay for a while. Then, during the winter solstice of my fourth year, we went to Olympus for the council. I noticed a change in Luke since then, and I was losing him too. Then Percy Jackson came to camp last summer, and my life changed. I had my first quest, which I'll get to later. After that, I found out I was a witch and here I am." I was sobbing by this point, and I never thought I would spill out my guts to someone I've known for only six months, and whom I've hated half the time.

"Lina, come here." Hermione says. She hugs me. "I believe you, every word. It's okay, it's all over."

"No, it's not," I say, drying my tears. "Who knows what will happen next year?" I say.

"Wait, Lina. I heard some daughters of Aphrodite can charmspeak. Can you—"

"Yep." I grin. "And I think I just found the perfect way to explain my secret to Harry and Ron. Thanks for the idea." I grab a melted bag of fudge flies.

She grins and we head down the stairs, and I _really_ know that I have a best friend here at Hogwarts.

"Okay, have you ever heard of Greek mythology?" Hermione says.

They shake their heads.

"Of course you haven't," I mutter under my breath.

"Well, it's real. There are Greek gods and demigods in this world, and I am one, daughter of Aphrodite, Greek goddess of beauty. I never really knew my father, and _that_ is my family."

"You, the daughter of beauty?" Ron says.

"Oh, you don't believe me?" I say, grinning at Hermione.

"Ron," I command with charmspeak. "Stick your head in this bag of fudge flies."

Ron, in a trance, sticks his head in the bag, and his face is covered with chocolate.

"What happened—" He says. "You are a victim of charmspeak."

"We definitely believe you." Harry says.

I glare at them. "If you tell anyone, I will personally charmspeak you to go to the Great Hall in your undergarments and sing 'I'm Sexy and I know it' do you understand me?" I say. "And the more thickheaded you are the easier it is to charmspeak you."

They all nod.

"I think I'll use you more often Lina," grins Hermione. "They could use a bit of charmspeaking."

"Yes," I say with an evil grin. "Yes they could."

**A/N: That was the chapter! So Harry, Ron, and Hermione now know Lina's a Greek demigod! :) Only Hermione knows of Lina's past though. Please R&R! Reviews inspire me to continue writing! :)**


	18. A Meeting, Norbert, and a Forest

A Meeting, Norbert, and a Forest

**A/N: Since school's tomorrow and I won't be updating as much, I'm making it up to you with my longest chapter for ANY of my stories! Please enjoy! :)**

It was actually a relief that I had told my friends about it. I had told Harry, Ron, and Hermione about the quest to get Zeus's lightning bolt.

"Honestly, Lina," Hermione had said. "I don't know whether I should scold you for being so reckless, or be jealous at the fact that you went on an actual demigod quest at age 10."

So anyway, I was sitting in the common room, watching Ron and Hermione play chess. Chess was the only thing Hermione actually lost at, which I thought was good for her. Harry burst into the common room from Quidditch practice. "What's wrong?" I ask him. "You look terrible."

"All of a sudden, Snape wants to be the Quidditch referee. Remember what happened last time?"

"Don't play." Hermione says.

"Say you're ill," Ron says.

"Pretend to break your leg." Hermione suggests.

"_Really_ break your leg." Ron says.

"Let me charmspeak Snape into not being the referee," I suggest.

"_Lina!"_ Hermione scolds.

"Fine, you sound like Annabeth," I grumble. "You don't let me have any fun."

"I can't," Harry says. "Lina, that's actually a great idea. Didn't it work last time?"

"Oh, don't encourage her, Harry!" Hermione says, glaring at all of us.

"Okay, we won't do that then." Harry says. "But there isn't a reserve seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."

Just then, Neville topples into the common room, and I noticed someone put the Leg-Locker curse on him. I forgot what the counter-curse was though.

Everyone fell over laughing, even Ron. I smack him on the back of his neck. "Ow, Lina, what was that for?"

"I think you know," I say.

Hermione leapt up and performed the counter-curse. "What happened?"

"Malfoy," he says. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."

"Slick git," I snarl. I'd be using my charmspeak on him.

"You have to stand up to him, Neville! You can't let him walk all over you!" Ron says.

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's done that already."

"But you _are _brave enough, Neville! Malfoy's just a slick git." I insist. I mutter the last part to myself: "A slick git who needs to go to Tartarus."

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry says. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin. Plus if it makes you feel any better, Lina looks like she wants to beat up Malfoy to a pulp."

Neville manages a weak smile. "Thanks, Harry, Lina… Do you want the card; you collect them, don't you?" Neville leaves and Harry takes the card, he reads the back of the card and gasps.

"What?" I ask.

"I've found him! I've found Flamel! Listen to this: Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his _work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel!" _

Hermione jumped to her feet; excited. "Stay there!" She says. She comes back with an enormous book.

"I got this for a bit of light reading," Hermione says.

"_Light?" _Ron and I say.

"I knew it!" She exclaims. "Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!"

Harry, Ron, and I look at each other. "The what?"

"Oh honestly, don't you three read?" Hermione says.

"Hey, I have dyslexia and ADHD!" I say defensively. Even with these glasses it's hard to write and read. What's their excuse?"

Hermione rolls her eyes. "You were just eating up that number Four book a couple of days ago, Lina, don't try that. Anyway, look, read that there."

Harry, Ron, and I read the page.

"See?" Hermione says. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone!"

"No wonder we couldn't find Flamel in the Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry! He's not really recent if he's six hundred and sixty five, is he?" Ron says.

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying! No wonder Snape wants it, anyone would want it." Harry says.

The next morning, in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry whispers to us,: "I'm going to play. If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. It'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win."

"As long as we're not wiping you off the field," Hermione says.

It was this time next month, and I was supposed to meet Dumbledore in his office. I brought Hermione with me, because what's the harm since she knows everything already?

"Fudge flies," I say once we reach the Gargoyle, and the steps just magically opened a hole.

"Wow," Hermione says. "This is really neat."

Dumbledore looks up from his papers. "Ah, Miss Quimby, you remembered. You brought Miss Granger with you, I see."

"Yeah, she sort of…knows already. Long story." I say.

"Very well then, what I wanted to tell you is that I have known about the world of the Greek Gods for quite a while."

"Really?" Hermione and I say in unison.

"Yes, while being a demigod and a wizard is so rare that it applies to only one person," he says, looking pointedly at me. "Being a legacy and a wizard is often common."

"So you're a legacy?" I ask him.

"Indeed, I am a legacy of Hecate." He says.

"So that explains…" Hermione trails off.

"Do you know Chiron?" I ask him.

"I have known Chiron for about 15 years, I think it's been." Dumbledore says. "He was the one who told me about you."

"Wow," I say in amazement that he knows about this.

Just then a woman with red hair and glasses came rushing in, looking anxious.

"Just a moment, Sybill." Dumbledore says. "I believe that is it for what I have to tell you, Miss Quimby."

Just as Hermione and I were about to leave the office, Dumbledore calls: "One last thing Miss Quimby."

"What is it, Professor?" I ask.

"Be careful." He says.

I nod.

"Miss Granger, stay a moment." He says.

I leave and I press my ear by the door.

"Watch over her," Dumbledore says to Hermione. "She can be a little short-tempered at times."

Hermione laughs. "Yes, Professor. You have no idea how short-tempered Lina can be."

I felt my face go red. _I am NOT short-tempered! Maybe I shouldn't have brought Hermione with me!_

-Time skip to the Quidditch match-

Ron, Hermione, and I were sitting in the stands anxiously watching Harry. We had all brought our wands with us, and we had practiced the Leg Locker Curse.

"Hey, look," I say excitedly. "Dumbledore's watching! Snape wouldn't dare touch Harry!"

"Maybe that's why Snape looks so mean." Ron says.

The match started.

"Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Quimby, Weasley?"

"You'd better watch yourself Malfoy," I snarl, my eyes still on the match. "Why don't you leave?" I say, adding charmspeak to my voice.

"Alright then." He says all trancelike, and he leaves.

Snape awards Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley hit a bludger at him. I was looking at Harry, who was circling the game and looking for the snitch. Snape then awards Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all.

"Well _that's _fair," I say.

Harry had then suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, and gasps and cheers erupt from the crowd. Then he pulls out of the crowd, the Snitch in his hand.

Harry had won the game.

Fred, George, and I had gone to the kitchens to sneak food for the party in the common room.

Ron, Hermione, and I were waiting outside the common room for Harry.

"You won!" Ron says once we see Harry. Where were you? Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party!"

"Never mind that," Harry says. "Wait until you hear this."

We find an empty room, and Harry tells us about the conversation between Snape and Quirrell.

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" Hermione says in alarm.

"That won't happen," I say.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday," Ron says.

But the weeks pass by, and Quirrell must have been braver than we thought, he got paler and thinner, but he didn't crack just yet. Whenever we pass the third corridor, we press our ears to the door to see if Fluffy's still growling inside.

Hermione however, was thinking about the exams that were like ages away. She drew up study schedules and color-coded all her notes. I wouldn't have minded that, but she kept nagging us to do the same.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away, you need to relax a bit," I say, adding charmspeak to soothe her nerves.

Her face goes blank for a moment, then back to normal. She turns to glare at me. "You didn't just attempt to charmspeak me, did you, Lina?" She says, giving me a piercing stare.

"No…" I lie. Note to self: Don't charmspeak Hermione. I learned to not charmspeak Annabeth back at Camp. Now I feel homesick.

"Anyway, that's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel." Hermione says.

"We're not six hundred years old," Ron says. "Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it all."

"What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You do realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important. I should have started studying a month ago; I don't know what's gotten into me…"

At this point I can't decide who is worse: Hermione or Annabeth?

But the teachers were thinking along the lines of Hermione, and they gave us a heap of homework. We were in the library, trying to catch up on our homework, while the sky was just a clear blue.

"Hagrid!" Ron calls out. "What are you doing in the library?"

"Jus' lookin'," he says stiffly. He was hiding something behind his back. "Yer not still looking for Flamel, are yeh?"

"We found out who he was ages ago, and we know what the dog's guarding it's a Sorcerer's St—"

"Shhh!" Hagrid says. "Don't go shouting about it!"

"We want to ask you what's guarding the stone apart from Fluffy—"

"Shhh!" Hagrid says again. "Listen, come see me later, I'm not promisin' anythin'."

"What do you think he was hiding under his back?" Hermione says thoughtfully.

"I'm going to see what section he was in," Ron says. He comes back with a pile of books a minute later.

"Dragons!" he whispers. "He was looking at books about dragons!"

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him." Harry says.

I scoff. "It can't possibly have been a dragon egg, right?"

"It can't be," Ron says. "Dragon breeding was outlawed in 1709. Muggles will notice. Anyway, you can't tame dragons."

We knock on Hagrid's door an hour later. "Remember," Hermione tells us. "If Hagrid doesn't want to tell us, we mustn't deprive him of his will," she says looking at me pointedly.

I roll my eyes. "Fine, I won't charmspeak Hagrid to tell us what else is guarding the Stone."

"So—yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes," Harry says. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy."

"O' course I can't," Hagrid says. "I don't know meself. Yeh know too much already anyway."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," Hermione says in a flattering voice. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really. We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."

Harry and Ron beam at her thankfully, but I just glare. She tells _me _that I can't lay on the charm and then she does this!

"Well I suppose it couldn't hurt ter tell yeh that…Dumbledore borrowed Fluffy from me…then some o' the teachers did enchantments."

"You're the only one that knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you?" Harry says. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, not even a teacher?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," Hagrid says.

"Hagrid—what's that?" Harry says.

I look. It was a huge black egg. "How did you get that? Is that what I think it is?" I blurt out.

"Won it at a village card game," he says.

"What will you do when it's hatched?" Hermione says.

Hagrid explains about the books he'd been reading and what he was going to do.

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house!" Hermione says.

Now we have something else to worry about.

"Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," Ron sighs.

I sigh. "You think this isn't peaceful, Ron? Try being a DEMIGOD." I say.

"Lina, hush," Hermione says, scanning the empty common room. "Someone could have heard us; you need to be more careful."

I huff.

One breakfast, Hedwig brings Harry a letter from Hagrid that said: _It's hatching._

"We should go, right now!" I say.

"No, Lina, we have Herbology first." Hermione says.

"When will we ever see a dragon hatching?" Ron says.

We end up going after Herbology was over, and Hagrid let us in.

"It's nearly out," Hagrid says excitedly, ushering us inside the hut.

We watch the dragon start to hatch, and once it does, I thought it looked like a black umbrella.

Hagrid gasps.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Someone was looking through the gap in the curtains—it's a kid—he's running back up ter the school."

Harry and I looked outside. Malfoy has seen the dragon. A slick git ruins everything great in life, remember that kids.

The smile lurking on Malfoy's face during the next week made all of us very worried for Hagrid. We had spent most of our time in Hagrid's hut, trying to reason with him. Hermione wouldn't let me use charmspeak.

"Just let him go," Harry urges. "Set him free."

"I can't," Hagrid says. "He's too little. He'd die out there."

The dragon had grown three times in length just this week. "I've decided to call him Norbert," Hagrid says. "Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?"

"He's lost his marbles," Ron mutters to us.

'Lost his marbles' would be about right.

"I mean, I can't just dump him!" Hagrid says.

"Charlie." Harry says to us.

"Who's Charlie?" I say, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Your brother, Ron, remember he studies dragons?"

"Brilliant!" Ron says. "How about it, Hagrid?"

Hagrid agreed that we could send an owl to Charlie in the end.

The next week went by rather slowly, and we were sitting alone in the common room, apart from Ron. Suddenly, Ron appeared out of nowhere. He was at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was eating dead rats by the crate/

"It bit me!" Ron says, showing us his hand, covered with a bloody handkerchief. "That dragon is the most horrible animal I've ever met, but Hagrid goes on about it like its a little fluffy bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it, and when I left, he was singing it a lullaby."

"Yep." I say "he's bonkers."

We hear a tap on the door. "It's Hedwig!" Harry says. "She'll have Charlie's answer!

We read the letter.

"We've got the cloak. It shouldn't be too difficult—I think the cloak's big enough to cover three of us and Norbert."

By the next morning, however, Ron's hand had swollen to twice its usual size, and he had to go to the hospital wing. "It's not just my hand," he says. "Malfoy."

"It will all be over at Midnight on Saturday," I soothe, adding a bit of charmspeak in my words.

"Yeah—" Ron says. "Right." Then he bolted up out of bed. "Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took—he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert!"

We couldn't answer because Madam Pomfrey shooed us away.

"We'll have to risk it," Harry was saying. "And we do have the invisibility cloak."

Fang was sitting outside with a bandaged tail. "I won't let you in." Hagrid puffs. "Norbert's at a tricky stage, nothing I can't handle."

His eyes filled with tears when he heard about Charlie's letter. "Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot—jus' playing—he's only a baby after all."

We walk back to the castle, feeling Saturday couldn't come quickly enough.

The time had come to bring Norbert to Charlie's friends. We went to Hagrid's hut to pick up Norbert.

"Bye-bye Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed as we left. "Mommy will never forget you!" We heaved Norbert's crate, through flights of stairs. "Nearly there!" Harry pants.

We hear a voice, and the outlines of two people.

"Detention!" She shouts. "Twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you—"

"You don't understand, Professor—Harry Potter's coming—he's got a dragon!"

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on—I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"

I was so happy after that, and getting to the top was a breeze now.

"Malfoy's got detention! Woo-hoo!" I say.

"Shhh! Someone may hear us," Hermione says, but she was also smiling since Malfoy has detention.

Charlie's friends come 15 minutes later, taking Norbert off our hands and we slip down the staircase. Malfoy has detention, no more Norbert, no demigod problem—what could be better?

But at the foot of the stairs, Filch's face looms out of the darkness.

"Well, well, well. We are in trouble."

The invisibility cloak was at the top of the tower.

Now things couldn't be worse—unless Annabeth owls me about something brewing in the demigod world.

We were led to Professor McGonagall's study. When she appeared, she had Neville in tow.

"Explain yourselves!" McGonagall says.

Hermione nudges me. "It's now or never to use your charmspeak."

"Can't—make—it—work!" I say nervously.

"I think I have some idea about what's happening. You fed Malfoy a story about a dragon, and I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom believed the story too? I'm disgusted! Five students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing! Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. You, Miss Quimby, are always reckless. See where that has gotten you? As for you Mr. Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you like this. You will all receive detention—yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom. Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"Fifty?" I stammer.

"Fifty points each," she says.

"You can't—"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Mr. Potter. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students."

Two hundred points, gone. Down the drain. Kaput.

At first, the Gryffindors thought this was a mistake. But the story had leaked out: Harry Potter and some other stupid first years had lost them all the points. Harry was hated the most; and no one would speak to the rest of us.

We spent time studying for our exams. One day, Harry rushed into the library and told us about Quirrell giving in to Snape's demands.

"What should we do?" Ron asks.

"Go to Dumbledore," Hermione says. "We should have done that ages ago."

"We don't have any proof," Harry says.

During breakfast, notes were delivered to Harry, Hermione, Neville, and I.

Your detention will take place at eleven o clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall. When we got there, Filch was there—and so was Malfoy.

"Follow me," Filch says.

Filch lectures us as we head down to Hagrid's hut. I feel so much better; things wouldn't be too bad if we were going to work with Hagrid.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

"Abou' time," he says. "I bin waiting for half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione, an' Lina?"

"I'll be back at dawn," Filch says. "For what's left of them."

"I'm—I'm not going in that forest," Malfoy says.

"Yeh are if you want to stay at Hogwarts. If yeh don't then go on and pack."

He didn't move.

"Alright," Hagrid says. "See that silvery stuff on the ground. Unicorn blood. We're going to try and find the poor thing."

"We'll split into two parties. So me, Harry, an' Hermione will go one way, and Draco, Neville, Lina, and Fang will go the other way."

"Sorry," Hagrid says to me. "But Malfoy won't do anything too bad to Neville with you around."

We take the right path. So far, nothing is happening, and Malfoy is quiet for once. I'm pleased to hear him shudder.

"I don't see anything yet." I say aloud, and I hear a scream. I spin around and realize that Neville set up the red fireworks. "Neville! Is something wrong?" I ask.

"Lina—I swear—it was an accident—Malfoy scared me for a moment."

I turn to glare at Malfoy. "And I suppose you think this is funny? Now Hagrid will come all the way over here for nothing!"

Malfoy smirks. "Longbottom's just a little scaredy pants, isn't he?"

"Lina!" says Hagrid "What's wrong?"

"Slick git thought it was funny to sneak up behind Neville and grab him as a joke. Neville got scared and sent out the fireworks." I snarl.

Hagrid glares at Malfoy before saying: "Come on then."

As we got back, Hermione hugs me. "I was so worried something got you or Neville!"

"The only thing that got Neville was Malfoy. As a prank!"

"Alright, Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, an' Harry, you go with Fang, Lina, an' this idiot."

We walk for half an hour. "Look," Harry says. "It's the unicorn."

It was the unicorn all right. And it was dead.

We step towards it, and a hooded figure comes slithering out of the darkness. It drinks the unicorn blood.

"AAAH!" Malfoy screams. He and Fang bolted.

The hooded figure was looking straight at Harry and moved towards him. "Oi, you!" I shout at the hooded figure. "Attack me if you want, leave him alone!"

The hooded figure considered this, but then just continued after Harry.

But then, what looked like a centaur charged at the figure, and then the figure was gone.

"Are you two alright?" He says, pulling us up.

"Yes—thank you—what was that?" Harry says.

The centaur looks at Harry. "You are the Potter boy. You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time—especially for you."

The centaur turns to me and his eyes narrow for a moment. "Young demigod, the time will come when you know who your father is. You must always remember your loyalties, and your friends."

"I have one question. Do you know Chiron? He's a centaur from America. And how do you know about me? Who's my father?" I say.

"Oh, I know a lot of things. And yes, I know Chiron. As for your father, your time hasn't come yet."

We get on his back. "My name is Firenze," he says.

"Do you know what unicorn blood is used for?" Firenze says after a couple of minutes.

"No," we say.

"It is a monstrous thing to slay a unicorn," Firenze says. "Only one with nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You will live a cursed life; a half-life."

"Who'd be that desperate?" Harry wondered. "If you're going to be cursed forever, isn't death better?"

"It is," Firenze agrees. "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else—something that will bring you back to full strength and power—something that will mean that you will never die. Do you know what's hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Stone!" I say. "The Elixir of Life! But who—"

"Can you think of anyone?" Firenze says.

"So that figure was Vol—" Harry begins.

"Harry, Lina, are you all right?" It was Hermione, running up the pathway.

"I leave you here." Firenze says to us. "You are safe now."

As I go to bed that night, too exhausted to talk about what I had seen, excited to write to my friends the next day, little did I know, that my father was Lord Voldemort.

**A/N: How'd you like the chapter? Please R&R! :)**


	19. AN: School and Plans for the story

**Please don't ignore this:**

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I usually don't give 3 hour updates so yeah. Well actually it's sort of an update. I just wanted to tell you that my school starts tomorrow. It's one of those 7-12 college prep schools and it's my first year there, so there'll be lots of homework. I'm not one of those authors who puts their story on hiatus because of that, so I will still be updating, just not as much as usual. I tried to make up for it by posting Chapter 18, a 4K chapter that I was going to procrastinate on. Please don't un-follow or un-favorite, I will still be updating. Thanks so much for my 63 reviews, 29 favs, and 30 follows. I just thought you all deserve an explanation for why I won't be updating. Anyway, read on to know my plans for "Love and Hate's Daughter!" To all my Divergent fandom readers; I will be updating my Divergent stories as well. Nothing will be on hiatus! :)**

Plans for Love and Hate's Daughter trilogy—this will be a trilogy about Lina: this is currently book 1.

Book 1: Love and Hate's Daughter: In this first installment of the fanfiction trilogy, we meet Alina Ruby Quimby, the powerful but short tempered witch and demigod. To make things worse, she's the daughter of Voldemort and Aphrodite! Follow Lina and her demigod and witch friends through life, with twists and turns. Introduction to new characters along the way! Includes all books from Percy Jackson series, and Books 1-3 in the Harry Potter series.

Book 2: The Traitor and the Hero: Lina faces some of her biggest challenges yet. Her boyfriend Harry Potter is chosen as the fourth champion! When Lina finds out the real reason why Harry was chosen, she must find some way to get to Harry before her father kills him, all while knowing that her best friend Percy Jackson is missing. And what does the 'slick git' Malfoy have to do in this book? And what happens when her boyfriend starts looking at Cho Chang? That's not all for Lina, what about those nasty Giants erupting in the demigod world? Includes Book 4 in the Harry Potter series and all books from HOO series. (Not all, Lina's barely in TLH and SON)

Book 3: Reinforcements for the Battle: The Giant War may be over, but Lina is far from done. Her father is on the move. What happens when her best friends Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia are sent to Hogwarts for the final battle? Lina is given the mission to make two worlds collide. What about the budding relationship with the 'slick git?' How will Harry, Ron, and Hermione react? Love is in the air, and the Battle is approaching. Lina and her evil half-sister Brooke have a standoff, only one may stand. Includes Books 5-7 in the Harry Potter series, with PJO characters deeply involved.


	20. The Stone, Elements, and House Cups

The Stone, Elements, and House Cups

**A/N: Burn me. Throw me into Tartarus. Leave me in Tartarus to rot. PM me rants about me not updating. I. AM. SO. SORRY I'll try to update sooner next time, okay? Okay. Blame this hell called school and homework. I hate junior high. And their pep rallies SUCK, don't get me started.**

**WARNING: LONG chapter! This ends the Sorcerer's Stone, which I am tired of writing about! :)**

End of year exams, yippee. It was sweltering hot in almost all of the classrooms when we wrote our written papers. Not really a good environment for a demigod with ADHD. We also had practical exams, which were slightly easier for me, but it was still hard to concentrate.

We were in history of magic when Binns said to put down our papers. We were finally free!

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," Hermione says.

"Speak for yourself," I say. "I could barely concentrate with my ADHD."

"Maybe I have it too," Ron says. "Because those weren't just some easy exams."

"No, _your _problem is lack of studying, Ronald." Hermione says.

"I swear on the Styx if you two start arguing again—" I start. Thunder rumbles.  
Shut it Zeus!" I yell.

People look at me strangely.

"Lina," Hermione hisses. "For the millionth time, you _have _to be careful."

"You're exactly like Annabeth," I complain.

"I think that if it wasn't for me and this Annabeth girl, your temper would have us all killed."

"I am not short tempered!" I yell in frustration.

"Guys, stop it!" Harry burst out. "I wish I knew what this means! My scar keeps hurting—it's happened before, but never this much."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggests.

"I think it's a warning." Harry says. "It means danger's coming."

Suddenly, Midnight swoops down and lands on my shoulder. I take the letter she has. Tears were all over it. I read it to myself;

_Lina,_

_You're in for a BIG surprise when you come back to Camp. The leaves of Thalia's tree are falling off; the tree is dying. I'm so sorry, Lina. I know how much Thalia means to you. Someone poisoned the tree, and they're accusing Chiron. The camp's atmosphere is changing. We all miss you here. I hope you're enjoying Hogwarts and I'm sorry to tell you this, but I thought it would be better to tell you now than to dump it all on you when you arrive._

_-Silena_

_PS: I'm so sorry if I give this to you at the wrong time._

My heart stops. Someone poisoned Thalia's tree. She's dying all over again, the girl who was my family; the girl who protected me. They're accusing Chiron; whom I've known for four years, he's like a father to me, an _actual _father.

The tears flow.

"Lina? Are you alright?" Hermione says gently.

"I—I want to be alone." I sob, and I sprint towards the girls dormitories.

I stay in there until dinner, feeling miserable.

I hear voices in the common room.

"Cover all four of us…"

"All of us…"

"We won't let you go alone, Harry…"

"Fine…I'm worried about Lina…"

"Do you think she's all right… obviously something in the letter upset her…She should stay…"

"Yeah, like that would happen…She'd go anyway…"

"I'm going to see if she's all right…"

Footsteps get louder as they come up towards the girls dormitories.

"Lina," Hermione says gently. "What was in the letter?"

I shakily hand the letter to Hermione, who read the letter.

"Lina…I am so sorry…"

"It's—it's like Thalia's dying all over again! Chiron…"

I sob in Hermione's arms.

"Shhh, sh." She says.

After I pull myself together, Hermione looks at me. "We're going to get the Sorcerer's Stone. Tonight. I want you to stay here while we get it."

"Hades no." I say, putting my hands on my hips. "I have to go. My charmspeak could come in handy, and I _have _had four years of training at Camp."

She sighs. "Fine, you can come."

"We'd better get down before Harry and Ron decide to leave without us," Hermione says.

"Yeah," I say. "They wouldn't last a second without us."

I could have sworn I heard her say: You too, Lina. You wouldn't last a second either.

"What?" I say.

"Oh, nothing." Ron says.

-Page break-

We were in the invisibility cloak, heading towards the trapdoor. When we get there, the door is ajar.

"Snape's here. He already got past Fluffy." Harry says. "If you want to go back, I won't blame you. You take the cloak, I won't need it now."

I flick his head. "Harry Potter, you idiot. You really think we're leaving you?"

We push the door open. I hear low rumbling growls; much like the growls of Cerberus.

"What's that, at its feet?" Hermione says.

"Looks like a harp." Ron says.

"It must wake up the minute you stop playing." Harry says. "Here goes…"

He starts to play, and the three-headed dog fell asleep slowly.

"Keep playing!" Ron says.

"I think we can pull the door open," Ron says. "Want to go first, Hermione."

"No, I don't!"

"I'll go," I say. "I've faced monsters, this shouldn't be a problem."

I open the door. All I can see is black.

"There's only black—we'll have to drop down." I say.

"Are you insane?" Hermione says.

"We'll find out," I say, and I jump.

I land on something soft. "Hey guys! It's okay to jump, there's something to catch you!"

They jump. I hear a loud bark from the dog.

"Lucky this plant things here," Ron says.

"Yeah," I sigh.

"_Lucky!" _Hermione shrieks. "Look at yourselves!"

Hermione had freed herself, but the plant had bounded around our legs.

We strain.

"Don't move!" Hermione orders us. "This is devils snare guys!"

"That doesn't help! I can't breathe at all!" I yell and choke, frustrated. "Styx! Di immortales! At least I'll see you soon, Thalia!"

"Lina, calm down!" Hermione says. "I'm trying to figure out how to kill it! It likes the dark and the damp."

"Light a fire!" Harry chokes.

"But there's no wood!" Hermione cries.

"ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?" Ron bellows.

"Oh, right!" Hermione says. She shoots a jet of bluebell flames at the Devils snare, and we could pull ourselves free.

"Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology," Harry says.

"Lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis," Ron says. 'There's no wood,' honestly.

Ron turns to me. "Who's Thalia?"

A tear falls. "None of your business," I snap at him.

"Can you hear something?" Ron says.

When we reach the end of the passageway, it was full of jeweled birds.

"Do you think they'll attack us?" Ron says.

"Probably." I say. "But I'd rather face these than face _Cyclopes. _Gods, I hate Cyclopes. I hope I never have the misfortune of meeting one, even if there is a _friendly _one." If it hadn't been for that insufferable Cyclops, Thalia would be here today.

"There's no other choice…I'll run." Harry says.

"Wait they can't just be here for decoration," Hermione says.

"Wait, I think they're…" I trail off.

"They're keys!" Harry says. "So that must mean…we can get on the broomsticks and catch the key to the door!"

"There are hundreds of them!" Ron says.

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one—probably silver, like the handle."

We each get on a broom and kick off into the air.

"That one!" Harry yells. "That big one with blue wings."

I see the one and dive after it, leaving me in a heap on the floor. "Ouch, Harry, I think that was the wrong one!"

"No, it was right." He says. "You just went the wrong way."

"The wrong way?" I repeat.

But Harry then caught the key and opened the door to the next room, which was a giant chessboard with chessmen taller than us. They had no faces.

"Now what?" I say. "It's not like I can charmspeak chessmen to move out of our way or anything."

"I think," Ron says. "We're going to have to be chessmen."

Ron touched a chessman and asked: "Do we have to join you to get across?"

The knight sprung to life and nodded.

"No offense," Ron says to us. "But you guys aren't that good at chess—"

"We're not offended," Harry says. "Just tell us what to do."

"Well, Harry, take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, the castle. Lina—he paused for a minute—you have the best chance of getting through if you take the black queen."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demand.

"Carry on," Harry says, giving me a look.

We each get on our pieces, Ron giving us directions on where to go. We were nearly on the other side of the chessboard.

"We're nearly there—" Ron says. "Let me think…" The white queen turns its blank face towards him.

"It's the only way—I'll have to be taken." Ron says.

"NO!" We shout.

"That's chess!" Ron snaps. "You've got to make sacrifices! That leaves you to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But—" Harry says.

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?" Ron says. He moves forward, and the white queen pounced.

Hermione screams and I close my eyes. When I open them, Ron lay in a heap on the ground.

Harry checkmates the king, and we win.

"What if he's—"

"He'll be alright," I say, adding a thin layer of charmspeak to soothe Hermione's nerves.

I open the other door, and smell something disgusting. It was an even larger troll, which was out cold.

"I'm glad we don't have to fight that one," Harry says.

The next door was just seven different bottles.

"Snape's," Harry says. "What now?"

We step over the threshold and two fires spring up between us.

"Look!" Hermione says. She takes a roll of paper lying by the bottle and opens it.

We read the note. "Alright, we're toast." I say.

"We're not toast," Hermione says. "Just give me a minute."

A moment of silence.

"Got it," she says. "The smallest bottle would get you to the Stone."

"There's only enough for two people," Harry says.

"Which one would get you back through the purple flames?" Harry says.

Hermione points to a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

"You guys drink that." Harry says. "It will get you out the door past Fluffy. Just get the broomsticks from the room of the flying keys. Get Ron."

"Wait a second." I say. "Back up, Harry Potter. You are basically saying you want me to let you go to the Stone yourself?"

"I can't let you—"

"_I _have had four years of training at a demigod camp. _I _have fought many battles. _I _went on a quest last year. _I _have experience. You'll need those skills."

"Harry." Hermione says. "As much as I hate to say this, Lina's right. I don't want her going in there either; and I know this is your fight, but it would be nice to have someone with experience with you."

"You-Know-Who could be with him," Hermione says, quietly. "And you don't have any real weapons at the moment to fight him, Lina. You could both…"

She suddenly threw her arms around us so we're in a two-way hug.

"Um…" I say, not exactly used to people invading my personal space for no apparent reason.

"You're great wizards. Both of you." Hermione says.

I scoff. "Yeah, right."

"We're not as good as you." Harry says.

"Me! Books! And cleverness! There are more important things—friendship, and bravery, and—oh Harry, Lina, be careful!"

We each take a sip of the small bottle, and walked through the black flames.

Someone was there.

Not Snape.

Not Voldemort.

But Quirrell.

"It's you!" Harry gasps.

"Me," he said. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter. "Ah, and Miss Quimby. I could reveal some rather interesting secrets about you that you don't even know, girl. Right here and now. But that is not my mission. Now, step aside, girl, you are not my target."

"I take a step in front of Harry. "If he's your target, I'm your target too!"

"You don't understand; do you Alina? I've been planning this for months, and I'm not going to let some insolent, short-tempered little girl _ruin it._"

"We thought it was Snape." Harry says in disbelief.

"No, but he does seem the type, doesn't he? Next to him, who would suspect p-poor s-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

This, Lina, is why you shouldn't trust anyone, I say to myself. You think people are good and kind natured but they're just EVIL! Quite like…Luke. Luke. Annabeth I can tell still has feelings for Luke. All I have for him at this point is a ball of pure anger for attempting to kill Percy.

"Snape tried to kill me!" Harry says.

"No, no, I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger broke my eye contact with you. I'd have killed you before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a counter curse."

Okay, that does it.

I instinctively pull out my wand and yell: RICTA! That was a spell from defense class, the one HE TEACHES.

Quirrell gets pushed backwards about eighteen feet from us, and he dusts himself off and gets up and mutters something. He was staring at the Mirror of Erised.

"I heard you sobbing one day." Harry says, trying to distract him. "I thought Snape was threatening you."

"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me Master!"

To my horror I hear a voice coming from Quirrell himself: _Use the boy…Use the boy…we shall kill him later…the girl will find out her true heritage and if she's sensible, she'll join us…_

All I got out of that is…they want to kill Harry, and my true heritage? I hope this doesn't have to do with my father.

"Yes—Potter—come here." Quirrell says.

I put an arm out to block Harry. "Why should he?"

"Oh calm down, I'm not going to do anything with him, girl."

I reluctantly let Harry walk towards Quirrell.

"What do you see?" Quirrell says as Harry looks through the mirror.

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the cup."

"_He lies…"_

"Potter! Tell me the truth!" Quirrell barks.

"_Let me speak to them…face to face…"_

"Master you are not strong enough!"

"_I am strong enough for this…"_

Quirrell takes off his turban. There should be a back to his head, but instead, it was a face, a horrible face with red eyes for slits and a chalk white face.

"Harry Potter…" It whispers.

"Are…are you supposed to be Voldemort?" I say, trying to get the thing's attention away from Harry, who's the target of this diabolical plan.

"Yes…see what I have become? Once I have the Elixir, I will be able to have a body of my own…now why don't you give me the Stone in your pocket, Harry?"

"What…" I say. "Harry doesn't have the Stone you murderous git!"

"Don't defend him, girl. He knows exactly what I'm talking about."

He turns to Harry. "Your mother needn't have died…she was trying to protect you, give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"NEVER!" Harry yells.

We run towards the flame door, but Voldemort cries: "SEIZE HIM!"

I spin around, my fists clenched, face livid. I open them and I find a ball of flames in my hands. I don't know how they got there, but I hurl it towards Quirrell/Voldemort.

And everything goes black.

-Page breaker-

I hear voices.

"One more thing…"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Lina. She sent a ball of fire towards Voldemort, what was that?"

"It is very rare for someone to be able to control an element, Harry. But your friend Lina can control fire. I also don't like the idea of fire being her element. With someone as temperamental as her—it could get out of hand very quickly."

And everything goes black again.

-Page breaker-

The next time I wake up, I am fully awake. I sit up in the bed that must be in the hospital wing. Hermione was hovering over me.

"What happened?" I asked. "With the Stone…and the fire…and the?"

"Lina, you're alright. Just relax, the Stone is out of You-Know-Who's hands."

"But—"

"Dumbledore got to you guys just in time."

"But the fire—"

Hermione sighs. "You can control fire, apparently. I don't like that idea. Now that you know about it…well I wouldn't really place a bet on a fight between you and Malfoy…or the danger of him getting scorched."

"Awesome!" I say.

"No, not _awesome, _Lina, sometimes you're unbelievable!" Hermione says exasperated. "You have to be careful!"

"Okay I will…" I say.

"You girls are going to be late for the end of year feast, you'd better get going," Madam Pomfrey says. "Let me just look at you…" She examines me. "Okay you're good to go."

We walk towards the end of the year feast.

"Lina! I'm so glad you're alright!" Harry says.

"Yeah, me too," Ron says while chewing a mouthful of food. I roll my eyes.

Dumbledore gives his end of year speech. I don't listen until: and first place, Slytherin, five hundred and twenty-two. The Slytherins start cheering and stamping their feet. Malfoy had a triumphant smirk on his face. Slick git.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin. But recent events must be taken into account. I have some last minute points to give out.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley—for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

I cheer with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Second—to Miss Hermione Granger—for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

We were a hundred points up.

"Third, to Miss Alina Quimby—for extreme bravery and loyalty to her friends—I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

My face turns red.

"Fourth, to Mr. Harry Potter—for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor sixty points.

Dammit, we're tied with Slytherin. Why, oh why, didn't we beat them!?

"It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. Therefore, I award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom. This means, we need a change of decoration."

"WE BEAT SLYTHERIN!" I yell. "HAPPY DANCE!"

-Page breaker-

"You won't do anything dangerous?" Hermione says.

"You'll send me letters every week?" Harry says.

"You'll send me food?" Ron says.

"I make no promises," I say. "And Ron, will you for once think of something else but food?"

Our exams had come back. Harry, Ron, and I got good marks. Hermione scored the best of the first years. Unfortunately, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle passed as well.

"You guys have to come and stay this summer," Ron says. "I'll send you an owl."

"Busy year?" Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mum, smiles down at us.

"Thanks for the sweater," Harry and I say in unison.

"Oh it was nothing, dears." She says.

"Ready are you boy?" A man with a purple face was looking furiously at Harry.

"You must be Harry's family!" Mrs. Weasley says.

"You can't talk to Harry like that!" I say indignantly.

"Lina. Not your fight." Harry says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Have a good holiday!" I wave to Harry, Ron, and Hermione as I carry my stuff to the empty shop where I would floo myself to Camp Half Blood.

I can't wait to see Percy and Annabeth.

**A/N: So Lina has an element! Fire…yeah this will get out of hand VERY quickly! :) Next up: Lina's welcomed back to Camp, or is she? Silena was right, camp HAS changed. She can't bear to see Thalia's tree like this. And what about Tyson…whom Lina will express a fierce hatred to? The Fleece? I'll try to update sooner!**

**-poseidon's hufflepuff daughter**


End file.
